Both
by seb147
Summary: After the events of Linger a strange girl appears in Sam's back yard. With an unbelievable story, she may hold the key to saving the pack and Grace... Rated T just in case. Better than summary sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own Shiver or Linger!**

**Okay so I just finished Linger and I want to throw my book out the window. So instead of doing that I'm writing this. I have no idea where this is going I only just got this really weird idea whilst reading Linger. It's from the point of view from my OC character. Its starts right after the end of Linger.**

**Enjoy!**

Human thoughts raced through my wolf mind. Human thoughts that shouldn't have been there. Thoughts that didn't haunt the others of my species. I felt my claws dig into the ground as I ran through the forest taking in everything as both human and animal. I wish a pack was running with me, but I was alone. I had only a destination and a name.

Geoffry Beck. That was what my mother had told me before she shifted leaving me alone forever. I shook my wolf head as if I could clear the memory. I pushed myself faster trying to lose myself, but I couldn't. It was impossible.

I could never lose myself in what I rightfully should have been able to. I couldn't because I wasn't supposed to be alive. I was an abomination.

I was both worlds in one.

I finally hit the woods I was told this pack lived in. I could barely pick up the scent of wolves, but it was masked heavily by the scent of humans. If the scent was this far in the woods that meant the wolves were being hunted. I tried to curse, but a strange wolf cough came out instead. I had momentarily forgotten which body I was in. I noticed one strange smell; it was that of human with the slight linger of wolf. Someone who had shifted had come through here. I picked out the scent and followed.

I ran for another ten or fifteen minutes before coming upon a shed. I looked at the door and sighed in my mind. I really hoped no one would be around. I told still as I listened to the dark forest around me, searching for life with my hearing. I heard nothing, but smelled everything in the melting forest around me. I felt the shaking as I easily felt my smooth skin replace my black fur and my bones move back to the spots they were meant to be.

I stood up on my two legs, I hadn't suffered from the effects of shifting in years. It was one of the benefits of what I was. I rubbed my freezing arms. Being this cold would make anyone else shift except me. I pulled open the door and stuck my head in making sure no one was in before I carefully and silently walked inside. I left the door open, letting the moonlight light most of the shed. I stalked towards a bow I saw marked with the name Shelby. I opened the bow hoping that Shelby was a girl. I was rewarded with a plain gray sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, a sports bra, and underwear. I pulled on the clothes with the luck of the clothing fitting me. No shoes, but I made sure that there was still some other clothes in the bow so in case Shelby would need them.

I left the shed, but made sure that I closed the door tight behind me. I walked on the following the trail that had had the scent on it when I was in my other form. I continued walking, feeling the cold leaves and moss beneath my fete the entire way. I was just glad that I was clothed, meeting someone stark naked for the first time wasn't always the best way. I was rewarded with a large house after a ten or so minutes walking.

I saw a guy standing in front of the back door, I couldn't make out his face since the lights behind him were too bright. I hide behind a large tree, making sure I couldn't be seen. I waited for him to move away from the door. He must have stood there just watching for almost a half an hour. I thought about just going and introducing myself, but I felt vulnerable in this body and didn't want to risk anything. Finally he walked away and I let out a sigh of relief. When I heard movement beside me. I looked to my left to find a dark gray wolf with brown eyes watching me. It was only a few feet from me, brave for a wolf. I bared my teeth, a challenge. It growled back in its throat before sniffing again, trying to figure out what I was.

"You won't figure it out," I told it, "I haven't so you won't either."

The wolf jumped at my voice. It looked at me again before darting back into the forest. I looked back toward the door and was met with a pair of yellow eye looking at me. I looked up at what must have been the guy in the door. He had long hair and was good-looking, but he had dark circles beneath his eye. They were filled with sadness that was being pushed away with suspicion. He was standing right in front of me, and I cursed myself inside my head for not hearing him coming.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" He asked with curiosity and strangely some anger in his voice. I would have felt my fur bristle at the tone, but my fur was gone.

"Monty," I said slightly flinching at my name. My mother had been a fan of Monty Python and made a pact to name her first child, no matter what gender, Monty.

"Again, what are you doing here?" He asked in the same tone.

"Looking for Beck," I said which sent anger and pain into his eyes so I asked quickly, "Cold?"

"Temporary cure," He said bluntly getting what I was asking, "You?"

"You might want to sit down for that."

I had managed to find out that the guy's name was Sam. His eyes were strange, but I didn't really have room to comment. I was sitting in a chair in the living room I had been escorted to with Sam sitting on a small couch and another guy named Cole sitting in another chair.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Cole suddenly asked. I had sat down waiting for a question so I could start my story. This seemed as good as any.

"An after effect," I said which caused both their eyebrows to rise. I sighed before beginning my story, "My mother caught whatever this wolf shifting disease is. In her first year as a wolf she got pregnant. By a normal average wolf. I'm not sure on the whole DNA biology part, but she shifted back and forth since she was still a new, unstable wolf during the pregnancy. She managed to carry it full term and had it as a human. I was that baby."

I let them take that in. I noticed Cole still staring at my eyes strangely so I dropped them to the carpet. My mother had had brown eyes. I had maroon eyes. Sometimes in the dark they could be mistaken for brown, but in the light they shined bright and seemed redder than they were.

"The cold doesn't affect me. I can control my shifts and I've been shifting back and forth since I was five, so for thirteen years. My pack was killed by a group of humans who were issued by the government to cut down on the wolf population a little. No one had shifted back to their human forms yet," I finished, but decided to add what I thought of myself, "I'm an abomination. Something that shouldn't exist. I'm stuck between worlds. I can't even loose myself in my wolf body because my human mind follows me there, smashing wolf and human me in one skull."

I waited in the chair with my arms gripping the sides and my eyes gripping the carpet. I felt the wolf inside me with ears perked waiting for their next move. It felt like an eternity before one of them finally did anything.

"Prove it," Cole said looking at me with disbelief written clearly on his face. I had to admit my story was a bit much, but it was the cold honest truth.

"Gladly," I said before standing and waiting for them to stand as well. "Do you have a bathtub or something?"

I watched as Cole eye's flicked to Sam's face with guilt in them before they went back to the guarded empty that had been there before.

"Yeah, follow me," He answered and walked toward the hall and I followed, noting how Sam didn't follow.

We walked into a small bath room and I walked over to the tub running my finger along the edge. Cole watched me form the doorway before speaking.

"I'll give you some privacy," He started but I turned to him the color in my eyes cutting him off. The color was good for that one thing.

"You wanted proof. Now just watch," I said simply before removing the sweatshirt and jeans.

I stood in the bra and underwear as the tub filled with icy cold water. When it was full I motioned for Cole. He came over and stuck his finger in the water. He nodded and pulled his finger back wiping it off quickly I noticed as well. I put the information in the back of my head to be examined later. I stepped into the water and winced before getting all the way in. I even put my head in, making sure very part of me was freezing. The wolf stayed still inside. I got out and then walked past Cole who just followed. I reached for the back door and Sam followed, but Cole stayed inside.

I stood out in the cold shivering with goose bumps covering my entire body and while the wolf was lifting its head inside, I was in control.

"Convinced?" I asked the silent and studying Sam.

"Shift," He said, "Prove that you're more than just a strange human girl who knows about wolves."

"Fine," I smirked and felt the wolf inside me growl in anticipation.

I felt my skin erupt as my body fell to the ground with new legs beneath me. I knew my coloring since I had been told before. Jet black, with white marks on my eyes. I looked at Sam and Cole who were both speechless and let out one of my weird wolf laughs. I trotted toward Sam and bumped against his leg before walking up onto the deck, my nails making noise as I walked up to the door. I pawed the glass and Cole opened it for me. I walked inside and lay on the couch Sam had sat earlier.

They both came in and looked at me. I had their attention and now I could hear their story. The only problem was I didn't want to to shift into a naked human again. I put my head on my paws and just stared at them. I loved the shock on their face since I could process it.

This was one of the few times I enjoyed not being able to lose myself.

**Alright well reviews are welcomed and appreciated. I really have no idea where this is going so I don't know when I'll update next. Also Sam may have been a little out of character, but I was trying to see how a guy who had just lost the love of his life would act. Anyway-**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! I do not own Shiver or Linger!**

**Okay so this is the second chapter and I'm having some indecision about a certain couple. Not Sam and Grace, they're solid in this. I'll let you guys figure out which it is. Anyway, I'm going to try to make this longer.**

**Enjoy!  
_**

Sam and Cole had told me everything that had happened since about the time Sam's girlfriend, Grace, was bitten as a child. I had listened, not interrupting, and by the time they were finished it was late enough that we all just headed to our rooms. I had been placed into the girl named Shelby's room. It was plain and suited me.

I lay in the bed, thinking about what I was going to have to tell Cole the next morning. Apparently he had been the one to figure out how to save Grace so I figured he would be the one to take my idea to. Also, Sam would be unavailable since he had to work in the morning.

The bed was cold and unfamiliar driving the wolf beneath my skin to become restless. I gave up, throwing the blankets from me after twenty minutes. I swung my feet onto the cold carpet and silently made my way from the room. I felt a little exposed in the large gray shirt Cole had let me borrow and the extremely short pajama shorts that I had found in Shelby's room. I walked downstairs and found the kitchen light on. Curious I padded my way down the hall and peered around the corner so I could see into the kitchen.

Cole was leaning over the sink. His body was turning in on itself as if he was in pain. I thought maybe he was sick when the smell hit my heightened nose. I couldn't smell as well as I could as a wolf, but my sense of smell was better than any humans which allowed me to pick up the scent of blood. I gave up on sneaking into the kitchen and grabbed a towel on the counter before walking over to him.

"What did you do to yourself?" I asked sternly before grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to face me.

I looked at his wrists that he had cut just deep enough to cause a lot of bleeding, but he wouldn't need to go to the hospital. I pressed the towel against his left wrist, when I noticed his shaking and the slight scent coming off him. The scent of wolf was starting to come out of his pores and his skin was fighting to maintain its form.

"Stay human, Cole," I growled at him, "I need you to stay human so I can help your friends. Fight it."

His eyes opened suddenly as if he was just noticing me. He had this intense stare in his eyes before he shook his head and an uninterested gaze filled them.

"Idiot! What were you thinking?" I said, yanking his wrists beneath the faucet and turning on the water, "Adrenaline helps shift you, but it freaks your wolf self out more than if you do the shift naturally!"

"Ow!" He hissed pulling his wrists back. My hands were still around his wrists so a mix of blood and water covered both of us.

I quickly wrapped his left wrist and then grabbed the roll of paper towels by the sink. I wrapped his right wrist with a ton of paper towels before he could pull his wrists away. I knew he would heal fast due to the wolf in him, but since he didn't shift he would heal slower as a human. I finished wrapping the wrist and admired my sloppy work.

"Thanks," He grunted with a smirk on his face. I looked up at him and desperately wanted to smack the look off his face.

I hadn't noticed until then that Cole was in only his jeans and that my shirt was soaking wet. I was also barely inches from him and that the scent of wolf rolling off him was nearly suffocating me.

"Do me a favor and consider those of us who have heightened senses and don't fell like smelling blood and wolf," I smirked and stepped back so that his scent wasn't so intense.

He didn't say anything; he just started pulling off the wrappings I had made. Him shrugging me off made me angry and I lashed out a little.

"If you want to shift so bad just go walk outside," I snapped, "Besides I thought you were going to stay human for a little while. Giving up on your emotions already?"

"I can't do it," He pushed his hands into his hair and closed his eyes as if in pain. I had become accustomed to the Cole that hid what he was actually feeling or thinking and this new one scared me."

"Well you're going to have to," I said catching his attention, "I have an idea that could save all of the wolves."

He leaned against the counter and stared curiously at me. He twirled his finger in a continue movement.

"Well I was thinking that my blood could possibly be used to stabilize the other wolves," I bit my lip thinking about the plan I had formulated, "If we can stabilize the others then they could shift back and forth like me so that then the "wolf death" could be pushed back."

"I'll think about it," He said with a look of concentration coming over his features, "We can start testing your theory tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and pressing my finger tips into my arms.

"Not going to bed?" He asked as he started to walk out of the kitchen. He had his back turned to me when he asked the question, but faced me when I was silent.

"I'm not used to sleeping as a human when it's still cold," I said looking out the window above the sink, "I used to shift just to sleep with the pack. They're breathing would be the only thing that could lull me to sleep."

I walked over to the sink and place my hands on the edge. I gripped my hands as I felt a sudden anger rise inside.

"You need to be a wolf to escape being human," I said with a strangely calm voice, "I need to be a wolf to feel as if I'm back with my family. I wasn't there to save them and I could have. I don't belong in this body. Really I don't belong in either, but I feel more… natural in my other body."

I closed my eyes against the waves of pain and guilt that went coursing through me. Flashes of seeing my family, my pack, dead on the ground went through my mind. I fought back the tears and released the edge I had been gripping. I walked out of the room and past him, not bothering to look at his face.

I couldn't take the unfamiliarity of the house I was in or the people in the house. I did something I was familiar with and was probably a bad idea. I stopped before going up the stairs and walked back towards the kitchen. Cole was behind me so he had to move for me. I threw open the back door and slammed it shut behind me. The wolf inside me growled with anticipation. I threw off the shirt and shifted. I didn't bother removing the shorts since I could get another pair.

My paws hit the ground and I took off before anyone could come outside and stop me. I just ran into the forest, not bothering with direction. I just ran trying to push away the memories. The sound of my claws scrapping the ground was the only sound I heard as the night pressed on me.  
_

The first thing I noticed when I came to was that I was human. I was also in the forest. I guessed that I must have fallen asleep wolf and shifted sometime during the night. I shifted quickly and picked up the scent that would lead me back to Sam's.

The house was soon in sight so I must have circled back around d before falling asleep. I waited to shift until I was close enough to grab the shirt I had left last night. I pulled it and walked inside. The shirt went down past my thighs so I wasn't too worried about exposure. I didn't hear anyone so Cole must still have been asleep and Sam was at work. I went upstairs to Shelby's room and grabbed some clothes to change into. I showered and put on the gray sweatpants and white tank top.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I found some cereal to eat and was hoping to have a silent breakfast when Cole walked into the kitchen. He had put on a shirt and was wearing what looked and smelled like the same jeans he had worn last night.

"Hypocrite," He muttered when he walked in.

"I can shift back and forth at whim," I said around a mouthful of cereal, "I don't have to take my own advice."

He muttered some curse to himself as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He sat at the table beside me and I was grateful that the over powering scent of wolf had washed off him.

"I've set up a mini lab in the room I stay in downstairs," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"So, we'll be spending the day down there," I guessed and was rewarded with a nod.

After we were both done he led me down to the lab he had set up. I was impressed with the medical and scientific equipment. That made me wonder though how he had managed to get all this equipment. He sat at a table with a machine that like the one that hospitals used to run blood through. On the table were papers and other things that I had never seen. He motioned for me to sit on the stool beside the table. I did as directed and he hooked up a tube to my arm that began drawing blood into the machine on the table.

"How did you get all this stuff?" I asked amazed with the hospital lab mix.

"I had money saved up and Isabel helped," he answered while watching the machine and writing on a paper.

"So your girlfriend helped to build the science lab," I teased.

"It's complicated," He said glaring at me out of the corner of his eye.

We sat in silence for about forty-five minutes before I began to think I may actually lose my mind of boredom. Cole was entertained just fine moving form machine to machine and table to table writing things down. I just sat on the stool though.

"Cole, I'm about to lose my mind," I said pressing my fingers into my temples.

He just laughed and continued writing whatever he had started on the paper in front of him.

"I'm serious. I'm about to rip this tube out of my arm and throw this stool," I said jumping off the stool to show how serious I was.

"Okay," He said coming over and pushing me back onto the stool, "How about this. I need you to shift so I can get samples of you as a wolf. Will that entertain you?"

"Fine," I said quickly trying to shake away the feeling that had twisted my stomach when he placed his hands on my shoulders, "Turn around."

He smirked, but did as he was told. I stripped off the top and pants, but made sure he was turned around before removing my undergarments. I shifted quickly and made little scratching sounds on the ground to get his attention. He turned around and pulled out another long tube from the machine. He put the tube into my side where I guessed a large vein was.

Fortunately that tube was only in for about twenty minutes since I couldn't stand to be still in this body. He pulled the tube out and turned around so I could shift. I quickly changed back into my clothes and sat back on the stool.

"That wasn't very entertaining," I complained as he went back to examining the machine.

"You're annoying," He simply stated as he went back to working on my blood.  
_

**Okay so it's kind of short, but I started running out of ideas. And I'm still unsure of what to do about this couple. If anyone's got any ideas let me know seriously. Anyway I promise I'll try to make the next chapter a lot longer! Reviews are excepted and appreciated as always!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! I do not own Shiver or Linger!**

**Alright well it's been awhile, but I'm finally updating! Okay so there's a time skip here because I felt like it. Anyway it'll help move the story along too.**

**Enjoy!**

I lived for Cole and Sam for three months, but none of the other wolves had shifted. It was because of a cold spell that was supposed to last until nearly the end of summer. People were shocked and disappointed by this, but the three of us were secretly glad since it would give us more time to find a cure.

I had kind of become friends with Cole. I spent most my time with him since we were in the lab usually most the day, but not much talking occurred. I befriended Sam quickly since his easy going nature made it hard not to be friends with the guy. He tried to act happy most the time, but all of us could see the pain lurking beneath the surface.

Isabel visited a few times as well, but they were short. And awkward. I got the feeling she didn't like me during her first visit and had made a habit of avoiding her whenever she came over. She respected the habit and never tired to come looking for me or ask the boys why I would suddenly need to do something in my room for the entire time she was there.

Most my days were in the lab, but I would refuse to go near that room on Saturdays, claiming I needed at least one day to myself. Those days were either spent doing errands for myself or spending time in the forest in my other form. However, my time in the lab had allowed me to get back into an interest of mine I hadn't been able to do for a year or so.

"Okay, just watch," I told Cole as I leaned past him to get to the computer screen on the monitor.

"There's no way you managed to do this," He was leaning back in the chair in front of the desk. We were in the lab and he had been running test results through the computer when I wanted to show him my work I had done.

"Just shut up and watch," I muttered as I typed on the keyboard, finishing the sequence of numbers.

The computer screen didn't change, but the back-light became brighter. This signaled that my work was right. I touched the screen and a ripple went across the screen as it adjusted to it's new settings. I played around with the icons on the screen to help adjust the computer faster.

"How did you do that?" Cole's voice was astounded and he leaned forward to watch me.

"Well, my mom had a paranoid thing about me going to public school, so she hired a tutor," I explained, while expanding a bow with my fingers, "The tutor and I would finish after only a couple of hours because believe it or not, I'm a genius. My g.p.a is a four point and my IQ is near a hundred and forty. Only problem is that most my genius applies to technology instead of other things, like doctor stuff."

"Never would have guessed," He laughed and leaned back in his chair again.

"Yeah well, I am. Anyway, I would get bored on my own so I would tinker with the computer at the house my pack lived in. I messed with that old thing so much, it rivaled HP and Apple with how advanced it was," I looked back at him with a proud smirk on my face, "Making this thing touch screen was almost too easy. It's an Apple Mac so it was easy to work with. Apple items are easier to tinker with than others."

I pulled out my real surprised from under a stack of papers. I had hidden it before he came in. He had seen me messing with my other project, but I had kept this one secret.

"I totaled remodeled the inside of this iPad," I said pulled it near the computer, "I took out all the software until it was just a shell. I got some chips and stuff from the office store in town and combined it with the Apple software to completely revamp it."

I pushed the button at the bottom of the screen, causing the screen to come to life. Instead of the unlock screen that would have appeared, the screen was totally blue with darker lines going every which way across it. When I tapped the screen three times a white box appeared with the files that I had stored onto it in there.

"What are those?" He asked, incredulous now.

"Cameras," I said, using two fingers to pull open one of the folders which showed the back yard from the right angle of the house, "I set up cameras around the house and a little ways into the woods in case one of the wolves shifts and we need to find them. I can access the cameras from here, but I can also access pretty much anything from that computer on this as well."

I pulled the blank document I had used for practice from the computer and using the flick of my wrist, shot the box towards my creation. The box appeared on my creation and typed some words onto it before flicking back onto the computer.

"I drew some inspiration from the movie Iron Man," I said, using the lock button to darken the screen, "I figured if they could just think of technology like that for a movie, why couldn't I actually make it? I don't know if anyone else has done this, but I'm pretty proud of myself."

"I don't even know what to say," Cole mumbled looking between my creation and the computer.

"Oh, and watch this," I grabbed my smaller creation from the stool where I had left it, "I bought the newest iPod touch and then did basically the same thing with this. The only difference was that I reversed the camera on it so that instead of just taking pictures and videos it also does this!"

I brought the blue screen to life and pressed the top of the screen with two of my fingers. A blue light shot out of the little hole where the camera was. I set down my small experiment and pulled the blue light with my hands so that it took the shape of a box. Then I clapped the box in my hands, which turned off the light.

"Impressed?" I asked, pushing the button to darken the screen. I set what was formally an iPod next to my other creation and leaned against the desk to face the stunned Cole.

"Very," He answered after a few moments, "One question. Where did you get the money for this?"

"That's an easy question," I sighed and looked at the ground, "The first weekend I had arrived here I used my day off to go to my old pack's home. Since I am what I am, our alpha, who owned the house, made a contract that made so that when I turned eighteen I got his home and all the possession inside. Everyone agreed since I wasn't going to do anything with their stuff as long as they could shift back. I sold the house and everything in it. No one is going to need to go back there and I couldn't stand being in that house, knowing my pack wouldn't be coming back. I was surprised the house sold so easily with the market, but the family was eager."

I shrugged and picked up my larger creation again. I brought the screen to life so I could distract myself with something.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be telling Sam no to the position where he works?" Cole asked sarcastically and I looked up to see a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Well as soon as we are down with all this," I gestured my hand to the lab around us, "I'll start working. Even with the money I now have in my account, I'm not an idiot and I know you need a source of continuous income."

"Sure you're not an idiot," He said mockingly, while patting my knee.

"Oh just shut up and find our cure," I said sitting back on the stool.

He went back to work and I continued messing with my creation when something caught my attention. I was watching the main video feed of the backyard when I noticed it. I zoomed in on the wolf near the woods and watched it carefully.

"Hey," I said moving back towards Cole, "Do you know who this is?"

"Yes I do," He said this with some guilt as he looked at the image of the wolf pacing near the forest, "That's Grace."

"I've seen her on the video feed everyday and she was there the day I arrived," I said, watching the wolf finally sit down, "It's like she's watching the house."

"Maybe she is."

"Do you think that maybe somehow she retained some of her human memories? Since she was human for so long before finally shifting," I couldn't seem to look away from the sad wolf sitting on the screen.

"I don't think so," He said, turning the chair to face me, "Maybe it's just Sam-Grace thing."

"Maybe," I mumbled, closing the image that had held me in a trance.

"Do you have any cameras in the front of the house?" He asked, gaining my attention.

"Yes, why?" I began pulling up the images for the front as I answered him.

"See if Sam's home yet. I never heard him come in and he's usually back by seven," He tried to sound uninterested, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

I found the camera that looked onto the driveway and felt my stomach drop. Sam's car was in the driveway and the driver's door was wide open. Sam was lying on the ground beside his car.

My feet began to move before I really had time to process what I had seen. All my brain could think about was that my friend was hurt. I heard distantly Cole's curse as he caught my creation and saw the image on the screen. I soon heard his footsteps behind me.

"Stay inside," I told him, pushing him into the wall near the front door so he would stay. Thankfully he didn't protest.

I opened the door and closed it quickly so the freezing air wouldn't get to Cole inside. I ran to Sam and rolled him onto his back. His nose was bleeding badly and his face was almost translucent it was so pale. His eyes were closed and his breath was coming in quick short gasps, like he was drowning. I put my arm around him and hefted him up. One of the benefits of being a hybrid was that I was much stronger than normal people. Sam was still heavy, but I managed to get him inside and then into the lab with the help of Cole.

We got him onto one of the hospital beds and Cole began trying to stabilize him. If I hadn't known any better I would have sworn that Cole was trained doctor in an emergency room. I sat in the chair that not five minutes ago he had been, amazed by my creations. I pushed my finger into my hair, trying to make sense of what was happening to him. I had noticed that he was becoming paler than when I had first met him, but I had brushed it off as that he was upset. This was more though.

After ten agonizing minutes Cole had him stabilized. Sam was still unconscious, but his breathing was normal and his nose had stopped bleeding.

Cole motioned for me to follow him out of the room. We walked to the family room and he turned to me. I noticed the grave look on his face and tried to swallow the urge to run out into the woods.

"He's dying," He said it so simply, like this was an everyday event.

"That doesn't make sense!" I said frantically, trying to make sense of what was happening, "He should have had months before this started happening to him! It wouldn't of happened this fast either, should it?"

"I'm not sure," He said, shaking his head slowly, "Sam had less time human when he was still shifting. Maybe this was accelerated too. I don't know!"

"We have to do something!" I shouted, slowing losing more control, "We can't just stand here guessing while he lays there dying!"

"Don't you think I know that?" He shouted back getting right into my face.

I didn't even realize what I was doing until I had done it. My fist was in the air going towards his face. He grabbed my arm to just stop me, not to hurt me. My other fist hit chest though and I ripped my arm from his grip and began just hitting his chest over and over. He didn't make any move to defend himself or anything, he just stood there.

"Hit me back! Don't just stand there and do nothing!" I screamed. I had gone over the edge and I couldn't bring myself back.

"No," He simply said, looking down at me with pity in his eyes.

My fists went for his face again and this time he moved. He grabbed my wrists in his hands and pushed me against the wall. I struggled to get out his grasp and continued struggling even when I knew I couldn't.

"Monty stop! Just stop!" He yelled, shaking me slightly to get my attention, "This isn't going to help him."

"Then what is?" I growled at him.

"I don't know yet!" He had lowered his voice a little, but his answer made my struggling continue again.

"I won't just sit by and watch him die!" I screamed and looked him in the eyes. Those eyes that were usually guarded showed so much pain at that moment. I tried to get out of his grasp again, "Hit me back!"

Suddenly I felt his lips crash against mine. It didn't last long and didn't go any further. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"Stop," He said firmly and released my wrists.

I let my arms just rest by my side. I felt the tears slide down my face before the sobs began to rack through my chest. I fell to the floor, but Cole didn't go down with me. He had stayed standing up with his hands against the wall.

"He's lost so much already," I whispered, "We have to do something."

"I know," He whispered, but smacked the wall as he spoke.

Suddenly the phone rang and he walked to answer it. I heard him greet the person quietly before I could make out his voice saying a name over and over. I heard the phone click and he returned to the family room.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon," He helped me to my feet, "Isabel needs help."

"I'll go with you just in case you shift," I said walking towards the door that would lead to the lab, "Give me five minutes to set up an alarm system to alert me about him and then we'll go."

"Five minutes," He nodded at me, grabbing a coat.

"Five minutes," I nodded before descending the stairs.  
_

**So how was that? I know that she went a little crazy, but I thought it made it more intense. And I hope that the kiss wasn't too random. I just thought it'd be a good thing to add to the whole situation. Which is going to get a lot worse, by the way. Dun dun dun!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. I wrote this while extremely tired so there's probably a ton of mistakes. I know! How terrible of me, but I was too exhausted to go through it, so yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! I do NOT own Shiver or Linger!**

**Wow it has been forever since I updated. Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for an update! Been very busy lately! Anyway you don't want to hear me ramble you want to read the next part of this story! So…**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Cole turned off and the car and let out a deep sigh. I looked at the house before me and tried to be concerned for the girl that had called hysterical, but really I wanted to be back in the lab trying to help Sam.

"Ready?" I asked Cole. He nodded and we got out of the car.

Isabel had left the door unlocked so that we could just come straight in without waiting outside. Once inside we could hear yelling and a door slam.

"How could you not tell me?" The shrill scream could be heard coming from the stairs.

"I'm sorry Isabel," A frazzled woman came into the room followed closely by a very pissed off Isabel.

"It's your fault he's dead!" Isabel screamed getting right into the woman's face, "You could have helped him! You could have helped us save him!"

"I told you Isabel," The woman looked utterly exasperated as she looked at her daughter, "He asked me to tell no one. I didn't think you knew!"

"Liar!" Isabel raised her fist and I looked to Cole to see if he was going to intervene. Isabel stopped her fist right before her mother's face and lowered her voice, "You are a coward. And now you can experience the guilt I have at knowing you took part in his death."

Isabel looked at us, just now realizing we were here. She looked at Cole and muttered for him to help her before walking upstairs with him. The woman stood with her face in her hands. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Why'd she stop? I deserve it," She sobbed before looking up at me.

"Because," I removed my hand, "Mother is God in the eyes of a child."

I remembered that line because it was from a movie I used to watch all the time with my mom. She used to be a fanatic for scary movies and Silent Hill was one of her favorites.

She just stared at me so I decided to walk upstairs to find and help Isabel and Cole. Upstairs I was at a bit of a loss since I had no idea which room was hers. Then I caught the faintest whiff of them and heard noises. I walked towards where my senses lead me. I was a little confused to find myself at another set of stairs. I kept going up them and opened the door to step into the attic which had been turned into a bedroom.

I would have looked around and been awed by the room I was in, but another sight drew my eyes. Isabel stood with her arms around Cole's neck with their mouths smashed together. Cole's hands rested on her hips and I tried to avert my eyes to the floor.

"If you're coming with us I suggest you hurry," I said loudly, causing them to break apart. Suddenly a felt a vibration in my pocket and I checked the alert I was getting.

"Monty-", Cole began, but I raised hand to stop him.

"It's Sam," I said, looking at him and keeping my emotions guarded, "I'll be waiting in the car. If you two aren't ready in five minutes I'll shift and run to the house. I suggest you hurry."

I turned around walked down the stairs. I didn't stop at the sobbing woman, but walked outside and sat in the backseat of the car. I lie down and let out a deep sigh. I refused to feel hurt. At all. After all they had been sort of dating. Now wasn't the time to be petty and feel jealous or be upset.

Three minutes later the door opened and Isabel and Cole got in. Isabel sat with a bag in her lap and both avoided looking in the back seat. The car ride was a little awkward, but Sam was waiting which distracted me. Once we reached the house I got, not bothering with either of them. I ran to the house and stripped off my jacket before entering the lab.

Sam was awake and trying to sit up. I pushed him gently back down onto the bed.

"Hey now! How about you just stay down alright?" I said and smiled at him with what I hoped was my best reassuring smile.

"Can't… Have to find… Grace," He had to take deep breaths between, "And say… goodbye."

"Listen," I said firmly to make him look at me, "Cole's not going to let you die and as long as I'm around I sure as hell won't either."

"You're…insane," He whispered, but gave a faint smile.

"It's my best quality," I pushed his hair away from his eyes and turned to look at the door when I heard footsteps.

"Hey Sam," Cole said as he moved to check all the monitors around the bed. Isabel came in and muttered a greeting as well. She pulled one of the various chairs in the room to sit beside Sam.

"Any change?" I asked moving to stand near the desk with the computer I had changed.

"If anything," Cole said, moving one of the various tubes, "he's worse."

Unable to contain it I punched the wall which left a dent in the shape of my fist. I looked around the room and my eyes landed upon the thing I was surprised that we had all forgotten about. I ran over to the serum that Cole had been working on with my DNA or whatever. I hooked it up to the needle that Cole was going to use for testing when we had been interrupted. I walked back to Sam, but before I could inject it Cole grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked sternly.

"Saving him. You?" I tried to rip my arm away from him, but he held on.

"We don't know what that will do to him," He tried grabbing for the needle, but I fought to keep it just out of reach, "Besides! According to what I think I know you have to inject with your blood. It'll help move the serum through him faster."

"Fine!" I grabbed a scalpel and cut into my arm before he could stop me. I jerked away from him finally and filled the tube containing the serum with the red dripping from my arm.

I grabbed Sam's arm, but he didn't resist. Sometime during the past few minutes Sam had fallen unconscious again. I found a large vein in his arm and pushed the needle in. I injected the entire thing in before removing the needle. I stepped back and handed the empty thing to Cole.

We both watched as Sam slowly responded to what I had just done. I had either just saved him or sped up his death.

Sam began twitching slightly at first. Then suddenly his whole body was jerking and thrashing about. Cole and I ran to hold him down. His body was on fire and he began yelling and making terrible gurgling sounds.

"Sam!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at me.

He opened his eyes were wide and dilated. Then suddenly they were slit with a feral and frightened look in them. I knew what was going to happen and so did Sam, but Cole and Isabel didn't.

"Let go!" I yelled and pushed Cole away as Sam growled and shed his skin to reveal the wolf within, "We have to get him in some hot water to help him out."

"I thought you said heat didn't affect you!" Cole yelled as he stepped forward towards Sam.

"It doesn't, but it helps when the shifting first starts," I said and started toward the terrified wolf standing on the bed.

I lunged for him and together we rolled off the bed. I would have felt worse about causing this much panic in him, but his jaws clamped down hard around my upper arm and pity was gone for the moment. I managed to wrap my arms around his middle area and yanked towards the house. I had learned early on that Sam and bathtubs didn't mix so I was headed for the upstairs shower.

Once we were out of the lab I tried for the stairs, but something stopped us. A girl stood in the kitchen with a large shirt on. She was staring wide eyed at me and the wolf.

"Sam," She whispered, looking at the terrified creature in my arms. I realized who she was, but so did Sam.

He thrashed out of my arms and not completely in his right mind started for Grace. My reflects took over and I shifted quickly. I blocked Sam and together we rolled, jaws snapping. I managed one bit in his neck that the wolf side recognized as the bite an alpha gave a subordinate. This gave me a few moments. I managed to shift quickly enough to grab him before he came back out of the subordinate trance.

Cole finally managed to help me get the wolf upstairs. Isabel got the shower on and extremely hot. The three of us got the wolf in and Sam became Sam again. Isabel handed me a towel that I wrapped around myself. I had become fairly used to being naked around Sam and Cole since I would often forget clothes when I came back from runs through the forest.

I was covered in bites and scratches and so was Sam. I honestly felt bad for the deep one around his neck, but we would both be fine.

"Now we know it works," I said, looking at Sam sitting in the shower, "Congratulations, Doctor."

I patted Cole's chest mockingly and walked out of the room. I went to my room and found some sweats and a tank top that wouldn't hurt too much to wear over my bruised self.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and examined more of the bites around my neck. As I was touching and prodding my sore self I suddenly felt a w eight off myself. Sam was okay and I was right about the cure. Now I could feel the hurt that a normal person would have felt earlier.

I grabbed a glass of water on the dresser that I had brought up this morning. I screamed and threw the glass at the wall where it shattered upon contact. I slid down until my butt hit the ground and sobbed into my knees.

* * *

**Short I know, but I felt that this one didn't need to be too long. Also I'm not real good with medical terms so sorry if it seemed kind of vague when she was injecting him with "the serum".**

**Side note: I wrote this kind of fats and just wanted to get this up so there are bound to be a ton of mistakes.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! I do not nor ever will own Shiver or Linger!**

**Alright, I realize that it's been awhile, but life keeps getting in the way so I am very very sorry! Okay I'm going to try to make this longer, but I also wrote this at like twelve in the morning after a previous night of only five hours of sleep, so I ask you to forgive the tons of mistakes that are probably going to be in this. Anyways…**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Alright so first things fist, sleeping in a curled ball on the floor is a bad idea. Especially when you wake up and not only are you sore from a fight, but now the rest of you hurts from sleeping on the floor.

Slowly, I made my way from my position on the floor to downstairs. I was met with the smell and sight of eggs and bacon and Sam and Grace cooking. Grace was at the stove supervising things while Sam was mixing things. Both Cole and Isabel were out of sight.

"Food?" I asked Grace as I picked some bacon from the plate near the stove, "Every breakfast I've had here usually consists of cereal."

"It's a celebration," Sam said from his spot at the counter. Grace smiled and turned away from the stove to face me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Grace," We shook hands and she turned back to her supervising.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Grace that I've heard so much about," I said as someone walked into the room.

Grace laughed, but the room became suddenly silent. I turned to see Cole and Isabel enter together. I looked back at Grace who was looking between us. I didn't know what had been said, but the room seemed tense with knowledge. So instead of acting like a hurt little girl, I grabbed a napkin near me and rolled it up into a ball. I threw it as hard as possible at the back of Sam's head.

"What the-", He picked it up and looked back at me.

"Do you have any painkillers?" I asked looking innocent, "I was attacked by a wolf last night."

"So was I," He said sarcastically as he tossed the bottle at me.

I caught the bottle and made a face at him. The antics brought back some laughter and some of the tenseness in the air dissipated. I stretched my arms and legs in an attempt to relive some of the pain in my joints.

"Ah!" I hissed as one of the cuts on my sides reopened, "You suck, Sam."

I grabbed the towel that Grace had held out for me and pressed it under my shirt against the bleeding wound.

"So we need to start deciding on what we're going to do," Cole said suddenly, "We know that the cure works. Now we need to start making more and giving it to everyone else."

"You should get it first, Cole," Grace said moving food in the pans, "We'll need you to be stable."

"Makes sense," Isabel said as she moved from Cole's side to one of the couches.

"So it's back to the lab?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes," He smiled at my clear disappointment.

I let my head fall on the counter and sighed.

Saving people was turning out to be really boring.

* * *

The house was buzzing with people. Everyone was cured, well almost cured. Some people had changed back from the warmth themselves, while others had to be caught. Only one had managed to escape our efforts. Beck. No matter how hard we tried he always seemed to escape. At first we thought he didn't want to be caught and cured, but then it started to seem like he was just messing with us.

"Monty!" Grace called, moving through people to make it to the couch where I was sitting, "There's been another Beck sighting.

"Ugh, there was one yesterday too. Can't I just have one day where I don't have to chase a wolf through the forest?" I threw my hands up dramatically, but stood up.

"There's something else too," Grace looked over towards where Sam was laughing with someone, "Some men were spotted as well. Sam doesn't know. You know how worried he can get so we didn't tell him."

"Alright, I'll go out and look," Grace smiled and walked towards Sam. I just sighed and started for the back door.

The past couple months had been interesting to say the least. Isabel father had shown up continuously to demand she come home. He was also becoming increasingly suspicious of the ever increasing population of the house. He and some of his buddy's had started making trips into the forest to look for the wolves that seemed to be disappearing as our numbers grew.

As soon as I left the warmth of the house I began removing my clothing articles. I placed the near the deck, but out of sight of the house. I headed into the forest second after shifting and looked for the wolf that loved to elude us. His scent wasn't hard to find near the edge of the woods.

It only took a couple of minutes to find him, but fear settled in my stomach when I did. He was cowering in a small hidden sort of cave. He stank of fear and I immediately bristled.

Suddenly a gunshot went off near us and I ducked behind a tree. A few men staggered in the forest, all smelling of alcohol and gunpowder. Isabel father was leading the group. The laughed and made loud noises as they passed us. I looked at Beck, who looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I started back towards the house for help when something stopped me.

A foothold bear trap to be exact. One that snapped right onto my leg. This also caused so much pain that I lost my wolf skin and regained my human skin to scream. And scream I did.

I didn't want to look down, but I did. I couldn't even tell if anything was broken because of the blood and torn skin. I braced my hands against the cold ground and tried to get my breathing under control. If it had been colder then my leg may have gone numb and dulled some of the pain, but it was getting warmer and so I felt everything.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and tried to hide myself, but I couldn't get far because of the chain and my foot. The men came back and looked down at me.

"This isn't good," One of them said, "We have to get her to a hospital!"

"Wait, Joe," Isabel's father said, "I recognize her. She lives at that house where my daughter is."

He kneeled down and tried moving farther away. He looked me right in the eyes.

"She's going to tell us exactly what we want to know about the disappearing wolves," He grabbed the chain and shook, causing cries of pain in me, "Or that foot will be useless very soon."

"Suck it," I whispered, before spitting right into his eyes.

I was stuck, but there was no way he was going to get any information out of me. I would rather chew my foot off like a caught coyote than tell him anything.

He wiped his face off slowly. Then suddenly he grabbed the chain and yanked it backwards, dragging me along the ground and reopening anything that closed with the accelerated healing us wolf people. As much as I hadn't wanted to another scream left me.

"This doesn't have to be hard," He said in a sing song voice.

I let out a large sigh and looked at the ground. My blood was beginning to soak it. It looked strange to see all that blood on the ground. I clenched a fist and with part of my remaining strength, threw a fist at his face. Amazingly, it made a connection with his nose and I was given a satisfying crack.

Another stroke of luck hit me. Cole and Sam burst into our small part. Both in wolf form, they attacked. With the men distracted, I tried to open the trap.

"Last attempt," I muttered to myself. With one last burst of strength I opened it enough to slip my foot out. "Victory!"

And with that last whisper, blackness came over my vision and the last sound was that of a gunshot.

* * *

**Oh cliffhanger! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry it's not super long; I was just too busy to anything longer than this. I know I'm a terrible person I'm sorry! I promise next time I update it will be a lot.**

**Also, for anyone reading nay of my other stories, I'm too busy to put an update up on each of them so, I'm putting it in here. If you don't read my other stories, just ignore this, if you do read them then read this. Okay so "Leaving My World" is currently on hold in fact I may abandon it so yeah, "The Last Airbender: So what do we do now?" is also on hold and may or may not be continued (I have writers block whenever I go to do that one so yeah), "The Legend of Korra: Book One" will be updated soon, and "Volunteer: The rise of the Hunger Games" also will be updated soon this update will be large so I need a large amount of time to do it but it will be done I swear. Also I'm starting a new story for Naruto, but I will put more on that in the first chapter that will be up soon for anyone who's curious.**

**Alrighty well that's it!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning! I do not own Shiver or Linger! **** That is getting redundant. Just saying.**

**Okay, so I know I promised a huge update the next time I updated, but I figured people would want this quick little tidbit now and then the huge one when in a couple of weeks when I actually have the time to do it. Anyway, I'm so very sorry that I sort, kinda lied. I swear though that the big update is coming! Okay so also, I'm thinking about doing a contest for this story, but the details on that will be at the end.**

**Alright, enough of my ranting! Time for the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"What Happened?" I asked, sitting up quickly from the bed in the hospital room. This was the first thing I say, or did, after waking up.

"Hey, it's okay," Cole said, gently pushing me back down onto the bed, "We're all fine."

I looked around. He didn't lie. Sam was standing with Grace looking at another bed. Isabel was standing with them as well. I looked at Cole and Sam who were covered with bruises, but otherwise fine.

"Who got shot?" I asked bluntly, "Because I don't think it was me."

"No one actually," Cole said looking at the other bed, "It was meant for Sam and I, but the guy was so wasted he just shot a tree. The others quite enjoyed beating us with their guns instead of shooting us.

I relaxed for a second before remembering why I had been out in the woods.

"Where's Beck?" I asked sitting up quickly again.

"He's over there," Cole motioned toward the bed that everyone else hovered near, "His convulsions are starting to end so that's good."

"As long as he's okay," I relaxed against the pillows again and rubbed my eyes, "I'm tired of chasing wolves through the woods."

I heard a chuckle, but then the air grew tense. I started to wonder why I had woken up in one of the hospital beds instead of the one I was staying in. Closing my eyes, I searched through my memories until one that stood out like a sore thumb hit me. I felt like an idiot for forgetting, but I guessed that the mind must block out traumatic events.

"Did I break anything?" I asked, slowing opening my eyes. I almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"No, you baby," He mocked me and received a glare from me, "Although you did try to bleed to death. We got you out of there before you needed a transfusion."

"Oh joy," I rolled my eyes, "That's makes me feel so much better."

"It should," He said, wearing an annoying smirk, "You're alive."

Instead of a response I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and walked away to where the others were. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the bed again. I let sleep take me under.

* * *

(Bet you thought I was done didn't you! Hahaha! I'm not!)

So, sneaking around an empty house at two in the morning is difficult on its own. Throw in an injured foot that even with fast healing capabilities still refused to have any weight put on it and you've got damn near impossible right there.

I had packed the small amount of my things and left them in my room. I wanted to go downstairs first to make sure no one had stayed down there after the celebration of Beck's return. The party had been a couple hours I had fallen asleep. Grace had forbid form leaving the bed since my foot still looked like it had been in a meat grinder. My only condition was that I was moved to my room.

What they didn't know was that once I was alone I didn't lie down. Instead, I packed all the stuff I had brought from my old house and all the things I had bought once arriving here.

I crept downstairs quietly and slowly rounded the corner to look into the main room and the kitchen. No one was in the living room, but a light was on in the kitchen. I thought about turning around and trying again when a tired voice called out.

"I know you're there," Beck's voice carried softly around the corner.

I sighed and slowly limped my way to the table he sat at by himself. A bottle of whiskey sat in front of him and he pushed a glass back and forth between his hands. The bottle looked barely touched, so it meant Beck was still in his right mind.

I took a seat beside him and watched his hands as he moved the glass.

"Want a glass?" He asked, tipping his head towards one of the cabinets.

"I'm eighteen," I replied.

"You saved my life," He paused, "And everyone else's for that matter."

He got up and produced another glass form the cabinet. He poured an equal amount into each and drank his. I followed his example.

"That's awful!" I exclaimed as the burning liquid went down my throat.

"That's because there's no water in yours," He said, laughing.

"Wait, what?" I examined my glass and his. I thought I had watched him closely pour, but he must have put some water in his when I wasn't paying attention.

"I wanted to see if you truly were a first timer," He said pouring more, but getting up to get ice form the freezer as well, "Always add ice or water if you don't want the burn."

Once he put the ice in I waited for him to drink his until I drank mine to make sure enough time had passed to be safe. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still hurt.

Four shots later no conversation had passed. I believed that a nice silent, non-questioning night would ensue, but it didn't.

"So you're leaving," It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah I am."

"Where are you headed?"

"Not sure," I said as I poured myself another glass.

"Bored of us already?" He smiled, but real curiosity was in his eyes.

"I brought death onto my first family," I swirled the liquid in my cup, "I won't bring that upon this one too."

He didn't say anything and we continued on in our earlier fashion. That was until someone else descended the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" An angry voice asked.

"Oh, hey Cole," I said, my words slurring slightly.

"Alright come on," he said more tired than angry now, "Back to bed."

He put an arm around my shoulders and helped me out of my seat. I stumbled over my feet and Cole ended up with almost all my weight on him. I heard Beck's laughter as we exited the room. He had had a considerable less amount than me, which would explain his being mostly sober.

Somehow Cole managed to get me upstairs and into my room. Once inside I stumbled by myself to my bad, but he followed close behind. Somewhere in the back of my head a quiet voice warned me not to let him look the corner where my stuff was.

"Don't look in the corner," I said into my pillow, which came out muffled.

"Are you going somewhere?" He sighed.

I sat up and pulled my legs under me, but then pulled them back out when it hurt my foot. I was facing him, but the room seemed to be spinning slightly.

"You won't miss me," I said, "I was going to leave tonight, but I was distracted."

"I can see that," His voice had taken on a patronizing tone.

Instead though of a clever or witty response, I did something else. Something completely irrational and stupid. I'm not even sure how it happened!

One second I was glaring at Cole, the next my hand was making a fist in his shirt and I had yanked him down to me. My lips crashed against his. His hands braced on either side of me. I had no idea was going on other than the fact that neither of us were stopping this.

Suddenly the heat was gone I opened my eyes to see Cole standing by the wall and far out of my reach. I blinked several times.

"That was-", I began when he cut me off.

"A mistake," He said with utmost certainty.

"I didn't see you do anything to prevent it!" I said with new anger.

"Sorry my first reaction isn't to throw a girl off me when she throws herself at me first!" Now that really pissed me off.

"God! Just get out!" I screamed.

He started walking towards the door and I flopped heavily onto the bed.

"Monty, I-" He started, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Just leave," I whispered.

"Are you going to leave?"

"Depends on what time you and Beck go to bed tonight," I said sarcastically.

"Fine," His angry reply came as he shut the door.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over once again. Everything hurt so it wasn't that hard.

* * *

(Still not done!)

I didn't leave that night. Mainly because Cole decided to come back in that night. He said he was going to stay in here to make sure I didn't leave. I didn't say anything; I just let him sleep on the floor.

However, the morning brought about a whole new set of problems. The first thing I recognized was that I was abnormally warm. The second thing was that there were arms around my waist.

I debated just allowing myself to enjoy this, even with the consequences.

Carefully unwrapping myself from his arms, I made my way off the bed and out of the room. I went downstairs and into the living room where I descended upon the couch. Only Sam and Grace were up, or at least they were the only ones here.

I hoped that today would be a quiet one, after the night before. I felt terrible, but I couldn't take any more painkillers than the ones Grace gave me for my foot.

Sam, Grace, and I were about for about a half an hour before Isabel and Cole made their appearance. I was a little curious of how they managed to come down at the same time since he had been in my room last night.

"I'm not an idiot Cole!" Isabel yelled as they made their descent into the room, "I know where you were last night!"

I felt this argument was about me and instead of doing the smart thing and hiding I made myself clearly visible sitting on the couch with Grace and Sam.

"Isabel, calm done. Nothing happened," Cole said when Isabel spun to face him once they entered the room.

"Yeah know what Cole," I was curious of what she was going to say, "Time to make a choice. Me or her?"

I wasn't actually shocked she would do this, but the Isabel who I thought would do this was the one I had avoided those months ago, not the one that had moved in after the news of her mom knowing.

When no one made a sound I decided it was up to me to try and do something to get the air moving.

"Um, my foot warp is red, can I get that fixed?" I asked, timidly.

"Yeah, follow me," Cole said without moving his glare from Isabel.

I followed him to the basement and sat on one of the beds. He changed the wrap and then we sat there. I had something I needed to say, but he seemed like he did too.

"Monty," He said, standing beside the bed, "I'm sorry about that. And what I said last night. That was uncalled for and not what I meant."

"No, it was my fault," I said with a slight chuckle at what I'd done last night, "I wasn't in my right state of mind. I have no idea what I was thinking."

He smiled one of relief which stirred relief in me and slight regret.

"Hey and about your choice," At first slight anger replaced the relief so I continued quickly, "I'm not going to ask you to choose me. I'm your friend and would never ask you to do that."

"Thank you," He said with another smile of relief.

He looked at me though and suddenly we were leaning in. Panic filled me about what was about to happen. So I moved my head and gave a soft kiss to his cheek instead.

I gave him a small smile and he walked out without another word. He didn't really need to say anything.

I threw myself back against the bed and pushed my hands into my eyes.

"This sucks!" I whispered to the empty room.

* * *

**Wow, so that was longer than I had planned to do. But hey that's better for you isn't it. So again wrote this really late and didn't feel like editing it, so beware mistakes. I'm sorry; I really am!**

**Alright so the contest. I want you in the reviews to vote on whether this story goes Cole and Isabel or Cole and Monty. Trust me; whichever is together affects the story. However if no one says anything that's totally cool this is just for fun.**

**Alright so the next update will either be a bunch of medium length ones like this or a couple of giant ones. With more trwansitions! (Anyone a fan of tobuscus on youtube knows where that word is from :D )**

**Hope ya enjoyed it!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. If anyone was confused, that was Cole with her in the bed. In the night he had crawled in or something. He doesn't know that happened since Monty left before he woke up.  
**


	7. Teaser!

**Warning: I don't own Shiver or Linger!**

**Anyway this isn't a real update. Sorry if I disappointed anyone! I didn't have enough time!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed! Really, they made my day, they were so kind! :]**

**So to show my thanks, I'm giving you all a little teaser.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Just let me see," He said, reaching his arm around my waist and laying his hand on mine.

"I feel like you're taking advantage of this situation."

* * *

**I told you it was little! But I thought of this and thought "Hey people might enjoy this little teaser!". Seriously that was my exact thought!**

**Anyway the next update will be large and hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning: I do NOT own Shiver or Linger!**

**Yay the update is here! Alrighty, so this will be fun! And sad. You'll see…**

**Alright so I'm doing this is in several medium length updates. Unless I go crazy and write like a maniac!**

**So, I don't think there's much else to say. Except that I hope you enjoyed that teaser. I know it was kinda harsh of me, but you did get to be tickled by a teaser!**

**Oh and the f-bomb gets dropped once in this chapter so if it upsets you I'm sorry! It's just that it fits the situation well.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Eventually I forced myself off the bed and back to the house. Cole was nowhere in sight, but Isabel was on the couch across from Sam and Grace who were sitting on the loveseat.

Sam and Grace were sitting in an unashamed show of affection. It made my gag reflex react a little.

I sat beside Isabel, who looked like a guilty little kid. I figured I was going to have to make things right with both the parties of this problem when Isabel voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm an idiot," She said simply, staring at the ceiling.

"I know that I should disagree with you and be nice," I said, drawing her attention, "But that was a bit idiotic."

"I know," She let out a bitter laugh.

I was about to continue when she started again. It seemed like she was determined to say something.

"I thought I wanted Cole because I wanted someone as broken as me," She looked at the floor, "Someone who had reached rock bottom already so that when I did, I wouldn't be alone down there."

I felt bad for her and almost stopped her there, but decided to let her keep going.

"I realize that Cole needs someone strong, and while I try to play that part," She looked at me again, "That's not me."

"I'm not strong," I said with utmost certainty, "I'm barely holding onto my sanity most the time. Instead of talking about issues, I run out the door as a wolf to try and escape. That's not strong."

"Even if you think you're not, you are," She had a hard look that was all Isabel, "If you weren't strong you couldn't have saved everyone. A weak person wouldn't have gotten caught in a bear trap and when they woke up worry about everyone else first. And a weak person wouldn't be able to walk into a house naked with two guys and not blink an eye."

I laughed at the last one which made Isabel laugh.

"Alright, so if I promise to accept that I'm strong," I said, "Will you promise to find someone that's strong for you and not broken?"

"Deal," She said and we shook on it. Which would seem dumb, but it just made it official.

"Let's start over," I said and stuck out my hand, "I'm Monty."

"I'm Isabel," She laughed and shook my hand.

I looked over at the tongue war going on currently on the other couch and made a gagging noise.

"P.D.A. guys!" I mock called.

"Nasty," Isabel sneered.

Without breaking apart, Grace flipped us off. Which sent Isabel and me into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**(Twransition!)**

A few days passed relatively peacefully. Isabel had told Cole rather bluntly that she wanted a, and I quote, "A guy that'll always let me get my way, not a stubborn jackass."

It made me laugh, but no one else did.

After that Isabel and I had begun what could be called friendship. No sleepovers and doing each other nails or anything like that. We'd mostly hang out on the couch and watch movies or sit in the hospital lab and bug Cole while he worked.

One thing started occurring to us all though. Someone was missing. People had started going home after they had been cured. Cole's friend Victor had long gone back. He had wanted to go home and be with his family. He seemed happy to go and start over as he said. Olivia had also gone back. She came back every couple of days to visit so it wasn't like she was gone for good. Others had stayed, like Shelby. However, she was now missing.

I had thought maybe she had just left for a day or two. Then a week passed and she was still gone. Normally she stayed in the forest and only came back at night so no one even noticed that she was missing until I said something. I had taken on the role of making sure everyone was doing well with their now cured selves. That also meant secretly taking attendance as well. Therefore, I knew when it was weird that she hadn't come back from the woods.

I was sitting with Cole and Isabel when I first brought the subject up. They were arguing over exactly how to administer the cure, since our method so far and been me cutting myself to get the cure to work. It wasn't exactly pleasant and so they had begun debating on how to fix that. However, the civil debate had succumbed to name calling and yelling so I decided to intervene with my suspicion.

"Idiot!" Isabel yelled and stuck her tongue out.

"Says the girl who thought the original cure was giving people meningitis!" He yelled back.

I sighed and watched the two. One was standing, Isabel, and the other still in his chair, but close to getting up as well. I was sitting on the bed with my feet dangling over the edge. My foot had healed up a couple of days ago, but the scars still remained and most likely would always stay. They didn't bother me though since I had plenty of other scars from various fights from my time here and before.

"Hey can you guys stop for a second," I said half heartedly. They didn't hear me and continued.

"Yo! Shut up for a second!" I yelled over the both of them. They both stopped and looked at me so I decided it was safe to continue, "Have you guys noticed that Shelby hasn't exactly been around mush lately?"

"Not really," Isabel said with an indignant huff, "She's not exactly the social butterfly."

"Nope," Cole gestured towards his desk that was covered in papers, "I've been busy lately if you hadn't noticed."

Trouble was I had. And even if I kept telling myself we were just friends, I couldn't deny the hurt I felt when he always passed up a movie for alone time in the lab. I knew he was spending time down there to make the cure better and whatnot, but now that I was needed for it as much I didn't see Cole as much either.

"Or maybe you've just been a bit distracted lately," Isabel said with some sarcasm and a secretive wink at me. I rolled my eyes at her, but she only laughed.

Cole either chose to ignore this or was dense enough to actually not notice.

Before the discussion could continue any further, Sam made his way downstairs. Sam's eye still weirded me out sometimes which was hypocritical of me, but still it was weird seeing wolf eyes in a human head.

"Hey guys, if you're done with the screaming match, Grace wants everyone to attend dinner tonight. She's made some special dinner and this is more a demand than a request," He said with an easy going smile.

"Course it is," I grumbled and slid off the bed after Sam and Isabel. However, Cole grabbed my arm and signaled to wait.

"Actually I did notice," He said making sure the door was closed, "I didn't want to worry Isabel or Sam."

"Makes sense," I nodded.

"So what do we do?" He asked like I knew the answer.

"Nothing," I said which gave him a surprised look, "We wait to see if she shows up on her own. If nothing happens in another week then we start searching."

He nodded and we headed out of the lab together. I felt bad about not doing anything, but if Shelby was just out in the woods being a wolf than that was her choice. However, to keep the disease away you had to change back at least twice a week. Therefore we'd have to find her to make sure she was still changing back for about an hour or two a day.

* * *

**(Twransition!... Again!)**

Dinner passed relatively peacefully. Only one yelling match had taken place which was a new record for when we sat down together.

Dinner came with an announcement though, one that was exciting.

"Alright, so there actually was a reason for making you all actually sit down together," Grace announced from the smaller couch across from the one Isabel, Cole, and I were sitting on.

She looked at Sam who had a relaxed smile. He had had that smile on practically every day since Grace had come back and they were both cured. They had been practically glued to each other's sides too. It was cute and annoying at the same time.

"My, uh, demo's done," He said which had Grace smiling proudly at him. Various cheers were heard from the others. And Isabel clapped.

"Just watch," Cole warned, "The life of a rock star's not all it's cracked up to be."

"I know," Sam said, but he was still smiling, "I've learned from you and Victor's stories from NARKOTIKA."

"Wait," Isabel said and turned towards me. I was between her and Cole so she didn't have to go far, "Do you know what NARKOTIKA is?"

"Of course I do," I huffed, "One of the girls in my old pack used to listen to them all the time."

"Did you know Cole here's the lead singer for the band?" She asked again, as if expecting something to happen.

"Duh, I've known that since the day I got here and he said his name," I said which put a shocked look on Isabel and everyone face, "The girl had posters of him. I used to annoy her by drawing mustaches on them with a sharpie."

Isabel laughed. Everyone laughed. Save one person.

"What?" Cole asked, dumbfounded.

"Not a fan?" Sam asked since he was the first to stop laughing.

"Not really," I answered honestly, "I kind of thought you guys were just bunch of teenagers who were out of their element. And your music wasn't exactly my cup of tea."

"So you drew on my face with sharpie?" Cole had gone from shock to anger.

"Technically it was paper," I smiled at him.

Cole didn't say anything else. Instead he just sat back against the couch and stared ahead as if thinking about something. He didn't really look angry anymore as much as he looked thoughtful.

Suddenly Graces cell phone light up and began ringing. She picked it, but didn't answer it. Her face lost the smile and she seemed tense.

"It's them again," She said to Sam before opening it and closing it to end the call.

"Who?" I couldn't help my curiosity. And if whoever it was brought Sam and Grace's mood down so quickly I had to know.

"My parents," She sighed and put her face in her hands, "They've called every day."

"Have you talked to them?" I knew that her relationship wasn't the best with her parents, but I hadn't gotten all the details. Except, that things had gotten really bad when they discovered a certain boy in their daughter's bed.

"They'll only demand I come back," She said quietly before anger made her voice rise, "They practically ignore me for seventeen fucking years and decide to get involved when I start living my own life!"

"Wait," I said, trying to think through carefully, "You haven't talked to them since you turned wolf?"

"No," She closed her eyes, "And I don't plan to."

"Well that's a terrible plan," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. Grace opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You don't understand," She said, shaking her head.

"What don't I understand?" I asked, angry, "That you still have parents that love you! And that even if they're nosy that they care! That at least you still have them around! What don't I understand, Grace? What!"

No one said anything. They all just stared at me, silently. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm down.

"Listen," I said calmly, "Even if the relationship with your parents isn't the best you should at least try. You never know how much longer you'll have them. Hell, you don't know how much longer you'll have anyone. I'm not asking you to move back in and live under their thumbs; I'm just asking you to not completely kick them out of your life."

I looked at Grace a few seconds longer before something else occurred to me. I gave a small dark chuckle.

"And to not assume I don't understand something just because I'm not normal."

* * *

**Okay! So I know it wasn't super long but I plan on doing like three or four updates in the next week or two so all in all it'll be a lot of writing. Funny thing was I actually was gonna continue this chapter on a little bit after that last statement, but decided it was a good place to stop for now. Please don't be mad I was just too tired to continue at this moment in time.**

**Anywhos, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. I started watching this show, ****Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood****, and it's really good! Like I was watching that while I probably should have worked on this more. XD**

**Anyway, don't be mad. I'm fighting off a bad case of writers block to write this for you peoples and I needed something to help with the creative juices. Alrighty, well thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! So I don't own Shiver or Linger, just in case you were wondering.**

**Alright so here's the next update! Yay! Cheers!**

**Anywhos, I realized that the previous update I did was actually like seven pages and was I think the longest chapter I've done if I remember correctly. Just thought I'd share that. So I know that ending was a little weird I was really tired, but know I'm super hyper cause I've been eating chocolate for two days straight. Therefore if this seems a little crazy you've been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I had tried to calm myself, but I was just so angry. I couldn't sit there anymore. So instead of ringing someone's neck I got off the couch and walked out the back door. I didn't turn wolf as I wanted instead I just stood outside. My arms crossed over my chest, my nails digging into my skin.

I'd hoped to be alone for a few minutes, but unfortunately that didn't happen. I heard the door open and someone walk behind me, but I didn't turn around. I felt a hand on my shoulder and still didn't turn.

"You okay?" Cole asked, turning me slightly so I was facing him. I kept my eyes on the woods to my side though.

"Just peachy," I snorted.

"Would you mind explaining why that pissed you off so much," He pulled my chin to make me face him, "Unfortunately, some of us cannot read minds."

"It's nothing," I muttered and broke my chin away to look away again.

"Like hell it is," He said, grabbing my elbow to not hurt me, but get my attention, "That was not nothing."

"It's my parents," I said, looking down at the ground, "I barely knew one of them. Other than that he was the alpha of a wolf pack that tried to kill me after he died when I was ten. And the other was insane, but loved me beyond everything. She used to tell me I was her world. And she's gone too. Seeing Grace act like that about her parents just kills me inside. I'd give anything to have my parents back."

I didn't even realize I was crying until Cole wiped his thumb across my cheek, drying it. He pulled me into him. My face resting against his neck and his arms moving up and down my back in a calming gesture, I let out the silent tears I'd been holding back since I left my home. My hands had been crushed between us, but I managed to get them up to my face to try and cover it.

I stepped back away from Cole even though I didn't really want to. I wiped my face and looked away from him again. I felt the heat in my face and moved my arms back across my chest.

"Hey don't be-", He started, reaching his hand out to me, but my voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet," I said purposely harshly.

"It's alright," He smiled before stepping up towards me again. I eyed him suspiciously from the corner of my eye. He didn't reach for me again, which I was thankful for, "Are you going to try and leave again? You tend to do that on stressful days."

"I don't know," I sighed. I knew that last part was a jab at me, but I wasn't feeling very humorous, "Maybe."

"Hm," He murmured, thoughtful, "Guess I'll have to stay in your room again."

I looked at him in disbelief. After what had just happened his train of thought really went that direction? However, I saw that stupid smirk on his face. I left out a small laugh and punched him in the arm.

"You're unbelievable!" I said loudly which made him laugh.

"Ow," He rubbed his arm, but smiled, "Feel better?"

"I suppose," I sighed and then realized how cold it still was outside this late, "Come on. Let's go inside, it's freezing out here."

I started walking toward the door, but before I opened it I felt Cole right behind me again.

"I meant what I said about staying in your room by the way," He whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine, but I wasn't about to admit that.

"Perv," I whispered back before stepping inside. Cole laughed behind me.

* * *

Silence. That's what met us once we stepped inside. And stares. Everyone had gone to bed except Grace, Sam, and Isabel.

"I have to go home real quick," Isabel said, standing up, "My mom's cell phone dialed me. I think it was a butt dial, but I heard my dad yelling and then it sounded like he hit someone. Then I heard my mom start crying. The phone cut out after that."

Her fists were clenched by her sides. And as intimidating as Isabel could be at times, I knew what she was asking.

"You want me to come with?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"We thought everyone should go," Sam said, standing with Grace, "We don't know how dangerous he is."

I nodded and started for the door, but was held back by Cole. I looked up at him curiously.

"Grace wants to talk to you before we go," He said and continued at me opening to protest, "Just shut up and listen for once."

I nodded, but he did something that surprised me. I'm sure it shocked Grace as well since everyone else had already left. He kissed my forehead softly before going out the door.

"You saw that right?" Grace nodded, "Good. Then I'm not hallucinating."

Grace laughed slightly before walking from the couch to stand next to me. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"So I'm sorry if what happened earlier upset you," She said, looking me in the eye, which must have been hard due to their color, "I didn't mean to. And I thought about what you said. Tomorrow I'm going to go talk to my parents. I'm not moving back until all the issues I have with them are solved, but it's a start."

"Thanks Grace," I was at a loss for words. I usually never got people to do what I actually said.

"I want you to go with me, though," She said, smiling, "I'm hoping if I bring a nice friend instead of Sam in with me it'll go smoother."

"Sure," I laughed, "Now let's go deal with Isabel's parental issues."

Grace nodded and we headed out the door. I got in the car that had Isabel and Cole in it. Cole was driving and Isabel was in the back so I sat in the front. Sam and Grace took the other car.

Too bad we had no idea what was waiting for us.

* * *

**(How mean would that be if I ended it there?)**

We arrived in front of Isabel's house and it felt as if we all let out a sigh before exiting the car. We got out and waited a couple of minutes for Sam and Grace since we had gotten there first. It felt as if the world slowed down when the five of us walked to Isabel's front door. Isabel was shaking slightly when she reached for the handle so I put my hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

The first thing that those of us with enhanced hearing heard was sobbing. A woman's sobbing. Cole reached past Isabel to push the door open the rest of the way revealing the sight to us.

"Mom!" Isabel yelled. She ran to the woman lying on the ground.

Grace and I rushed to Isabel and her mom while Cole closed the door and him and Sam stayed back to watch. We rolled Isabel's mom onto her back and examined the right side of her face that she was holding. I gently pulled her hand back since the others couldn't. I was stronger than the other human wolves because I was the original hybrid.

Her cheek was swollen and already bruising badly. He must have hit her hard enough to make her fall and she was lucky her cheek bone wasn't broken. I tried examining ti closer to see if maybe the bone was bruised, but she whimpered and I couldn't bring myself to continue.

"You're okay," I said calmly. I felt bad for the woman lying down in front of us.

Isabel and I put her arms around our shoulders and lifted her. Once up, she stood on her own, but Sam helped support her. Then the man of the hour entered the room.

"Look what I got!" Thomas Culpeper entered the room, pulling something behind him. He stopped when he caught sight of us.

Isabel's hands clenched into fists and ran towards him.

"How dare you!" She screamed and swung for his face, but he grabbed her fist.

"Know your place, girl," He growled.

"Let her go," I said calmly, trying to keep the wolf inside, "Now."

He gave a cruel smirk before throwing Isabel back towards us. She backed towards us until she was standing beside me.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine," She held her wrist and I could see the marks he had made. True to Isabel's nature though, she kept up her glare.

I was about to get everyone out of there when the smell hit me. I hadn't noticed when he first walked in, but now it filled the room. The stench of blood and dead wolf. I looked at the bag that had come in behind him.

"Want to see something?" He called across the room. The smell of alcohol rolled off him and I was surprised I hadn't noticed that before as well.

Before I could have another thought of turning around and getting out of there as fast as possible he pulled the cover back from the bag, revealing what he had pulled in.

A wolf was lying there. A wolf I knew all too well because I had been the first one to notice her disappearance. Shelby was there with blood covering her, no longer breathing.

Red. That's all I saw.

"Murdering bastard!" I screamed and lunged forward.

However I was held back by a pair of arms around my waist, holding me back.

"Don't Monty," Cole said, straining to hold me back, "He's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" I screamed, "He killed her!"

"No one would believe it's her," Cole said in a low voice, "Don't do it."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't stop the shaking in my hands that were now gripping Cole's arms.

"Get me out of here," I whispered.

Sam and Isabel helped Isabel's mom leave and Grace followed them. Cole kept a hand around my waist to help me out. That or to keep me from turning around and ripping that monster's throat out.

As we were leaving, I heard another yell.

"You all are freaks!" He yelled to our backs, "And this wolf is only the first!"

I let out a growl. Cole held tighter and pulled me out the door faster. I let him since I didn't completely trust myself.

Once outside, Isabel and Cole helped her mom into the car. I was standing and trying to calm done. It wasn't working. My right hand made a fist and before I knew it, it was smashed against a tree. That was a bad idea though. Pain shot down form my knuckles and blood immediately began pouring from my hand.

"Shit," I whispered. I grabbed the bottom on my shirt and ripped it. My stomach was now visible, but I had a cloth to wrap around my knuckles.

"Monty?" Cole asked from the car.

"Coming," I called. I quickly walked back to the car and got in my seat.

Cole started the engine and pulled out quickly, which I was thankful for. My right hand was tucked under my jacket and my left was between Cole and I. I hoped against hope that no one would notice my ripped shirt.

The drive was silent and I kept my eyes glued to the window. All of us knew what that body had meant. Shelby was dead. One of us was dead.

I felt something on my hand and I looked at it. Cole's hand was resting on mine, so I turned my hand to intertwine my hand with his. He never looked at me so I turned back to the window where my eyes remained for the rest of the ride.

Once we got back Isabel settled her mom in one of the empty rooms since people kept going home. Then she went to bed and so did Grace and Sam. I made my way to my room as well with Cole in tow. He waited until we were inside the room to say anything.

"I'm not an idiot Monty," Cole said, facing the closed door.

"What are you talking about?" I hide my hand behind my back since I had removed my jacket.

"I noticed your hand," He said as he turned around, "I also noticed your shirt."

He stepped forward and grabbed the end of my shirt. I stepped back, not quite comfortable with the sudden contact.

"Personal space?" I gave him a quizzical look and he smirked, "I'm going to bed."

I spun on my heel and got into the bed. I was so tired I didn't even change from my jeans into sweats or anything. I expected Cole to make himself a bed on the floor like he had the first night. I did not expect him to lay behind me.

"Just let me see," He said, reaching his arm around my waist and laying his hand on mine.

"I feel like you're taking advantage of this situation."

Before I could pull my hand away he grabbed it and pulled it towards him. He unwrapped it and I could feel his fingers carefully examining my hand. It was too dark to see, but I knew there was a look of concentration on his face that he got every time he went into what I called "Doctor Mode".

"You'll live," He grunted and placed my hand back, "But I want a closer look in the morning."

I didn't respond I just laid back on my side and looked out the window. I still couldn't believe what had happened when suddenly a sob wracked through my chest. It was amazing that I had cried once today since I never cried, but twice? That was unheard of.

That didn't matter as the sobs wracked through me and tears soaked my pillow. I gripped onto the sheet with my good hand and tried to control myself, but that wasn't going to happen. Suddenly I felt myself being moved. Cole laid my head on his elbow and put his arms around my waist.

"If I'd have gone looking for her, I could have saved her," I sobbed and squeezed my eyes shut, only to see the body again.

"There was nothing you could have done," Cole put his forehead against my shoulder, "None of us saw this coming. We couldn't have known he would go this far."

"I should have guessed. As soon as she went missing I should have said something or gone looking for her," I whispered, guilt coursing through me, "He nearly killed me, I should have known. I should have known."

"No," He said firmly, "Don't blame yourself. This was out of your control. This was out of all of ours control."

I nodded, but only because I didn't want to talk anymore. I couldn't shake this feeling of guilt. And I had a feeling I never would.

* * *

**Well well. How was it? This was longer than the last one! And I did this in one day. I finally managed to break through my writer's block with the help of loads of candy!**

**Anywhos, hope ya enjoyed it. And I have to admit that I was listening to a really sad song during the Monty scene where she was crying outside so if it's kinda sappy, sorry. Oh, and I didn't edit since I figured people would want this as fast as possible so please excuse what is most likely a ton of errors!**

**Alrighty, well I thinks that's it…Except that there should been another medium long sized update soon!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh! I don't own Shiver or Linger! Weird, I know!**

**Anyway, I'm about to say something that may offend some readers. I apologize in advance for this…**

**GODDAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Alrighty, well I feel better. I hope I didn't offend you too much. I just had to do that. So I believe my statement explains why I haven't updated as quickly as I wanted to, but I'm doing it now. Don't worry. I am. Really.**

'**Kay, so this may be the last update for a while so don't be shocked if this isn't updated for a week or two. Life's about to kick my ass and take away all my free time, so yeah.**

**Enough of my ranting! You're here for a story!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I don't like sleeping in jeans. I really don't like waking up in jeans, either since they're not comfy at all. So when I woke up to the sun coming through the window and in jeans. I wasn't very happy. And then with the crashing memories of yesterday as well. Let's just say that I really wasn't happy.

I let out a groan and rubbed my still sore eyes. I felt a weird warmth around my waist and pressed against my back. I turned my head slowly to see Cole still fast asleep behind me. I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of him, thinking that maybe I had just dreamt the part of the night after he examined my hand. Apparently, I had not.

Very carefully, I squirmed my way out from under his arm and away from him. I stood next to the bed and looked down at him. There was frown of disappointment on his face, but he was still asleep. I bit my lip and hoped against hope that he would remain asleep when he sighed and rolled onto his other side.

With a sigh of relief I checked to make sure he really was asleep before I changed from my torn shirt into a plain white tank top. Then I made my way out the door and to the kitchen downstairs. It was early enough so no one was up, which was fine with me.

I looked around the kitchen and contemplated what to do. I needed something that would keep my hands and mind busy. I wanted to be distracted, but I didn't feel like taking all my clothes off to run around in the woods. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head and smiled, knowing what to do.

* * *

Two hours later I found myself still in the kitchen. Dishes filled the sink and I was bending over to put a tray of fresh cookie dough that I had scattered on the baking try into the oven when I heard a voice above the music I had turned on.

"What are you doing?" Cole's voice was heard as he turned down the volume. I'd had the music loud enough to not hear someone coming into the kitchen, but not loud enough to wake up anyone upstairs.

"Making chocolate chip cookies," I responded in a sing song voice as I exited the oven, "What'd you think I was doing?"

"I thought you were supposed to go with Grace to her parents," Cole questioned, leaning on the counter next to the oven.

"I am," I put my hands on my hips in a defensive position, "She came down here about an hour ago to tell me that she was going to wait to go until tonight so that she would be around to settle everything down after yesterday."

"That reminds me," He murmured, pushing himself off the counter, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him. It was amazing how sometimes when Cole stood right in front of me I felt so small. In reality I was tall enough that my chin hit his shoulder, but sometimes I felt like a small little kid in front of him. I didn't like it.

"Whether I'm okay or not doesn't matter," I crossed my arms over my chest, "I have to be strong for everyone else. Therefore, I won't cry or freak out like I did yesterday. I'll be everyone's rock through this."

"Monty," He sighed. He stepped even closer and cupped the side of my face with his hand, "You can be human sometimes. And no one asked you to be everyone's rock, you can let someone else do that."

To say I was shocked was the least of it. I mean here was Cole saying something like that! It was completely out of character for him. And then he had to ruin it.

"Besides," He said, the smirk returning, "It's kinda hot to see you weak and not snapping at everyone all the time."

"You jerk!" I shrieked and pushed his chest so he stumbled backward, "You say something sweet for once and then go and ruin it by being a pompous ass!"

"I didn't exactly hear you complaining last night when I did this," He moved so quick I couldn't respond. He stepped forward quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist, yanking me forward which caused me to yelp.

"You're so annoying!" I started smacking my fists against his chest, but not hard enough to hurt.

"I see your hand feels better," He smirked, his hands moving so that his thumbs were hooked into the loops on my jeans. Again I cursed sleeping in jeans.

"I guess," I stopped my attack at his comment and pulled the cloth I had wrapped around my knuckles off. I had completely forgotten about my hand until now. It looked perfectly fine and felt perfectly fine which was thanks my wolf weirdness, "It feels fine."

"Mhm. Glad to see that," He murmured against my neck which he leaned into when I was examining my hand.

I had been so enticed by my hand that I hadn't noticed what he was doing until I felt a nip on my neck. Suddenly I froze. I had to say something before this got very much farther.

"Cole, I need to tell you something," I said quickly, embarrassed I had to say this.

"Hmm?" He murmured as his mouth made its way from my neck to my chin.

"I'm a little inexperienced," I said which made him pull away to look at me. I gave a shy smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked, moving back a little, but not removing his arms.

"Let's just say that before you I'd only made out with one guy. Once," I expected him to wave me goodbye and walk away right at that. I mean it was really embarrassing! And not my fault since my lifestyle was extremely sheltered.

Instead he started chuckling and then it turned into laughter. His head was thrown back as his laughter escaped him.

That was worse than him walking away!

"You're. The. Biggest. Jerk. I've. Ever. Met!" Each word was joined with a smack to his chest.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry!" He said quickly, removing his arms to grab my hands, "It's just that, it wasn't that hard to tell."

"What?" I felt all my anger fizzle out and defeat fill its place. I was that obvious?

"The only time you ever made the first move was when you were drunk," He smirked, "You're not exactly screaming confidence when it comes to intimacy."

"Shut up!" I said at a loss for words. He was right and I had no idea how to retaliate.

"Then again," He said mockingly, "It's a miracle anyone could resist those eyes and that lovely dyed hair."

"It's not dyed!" God, I was on the defensive today! I ran a hand through my hair that went down to just past my shoulders. My hair was the opposite of my fur. It was light blonde with jet black on the tips. I didn't dye it; it just darkened at the tips naturally. It was weird.

He smiled mischievously and wrapped his arms around me again so that his thumbs were hooked in the loops of my jeans again. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared. I wasn't going to let him off the hook for the hair comment that easy. And if he thought I was; oh boy did he have another thing coming.

"Oh, come on," He sighed and yanked me towards him again so that I stumbled and my hands slapped against his chest, "I was trying to lighten the mood. Give me a break."

"Oh, I'm gonna break you," I growled, making a fist on his chest.

"Sure you are," He laughed and leaned his head down. My breathing stopped and it seemed like time slowed down.

Until his lips met mine. He was gentle, which I was grateful for, but I could feel him holding back. So, I decided to try something. I reached my arms up around his neck and locked one of my hands in his hair. That got a response I wasn't quite expecting.

His hands moved to my waist and suddenly my back was against the wall. Hi mouth worked against mine until I granted entrance, trying to keep up. His mood had changed so quickly, I wasn't sure what to do. I tried copying his movements and was beginning to panic from how out of control I felt in this situation when a beep went off.

I had literally been saved by the bell. Or timer more like it.

The timer seemed to break through whatever haze had overcome Cole. He released me and backed up to put a couple feet of space between us. I was breathing hard and using the wall as my source of staying upright. Cole was breathing as hard and was turned away so I could only see the side of his face.

As if remembering what that timer meant, I grabbed some oven-mits and pulled the tray out and replaced it with another of unbaked cookie dough. I put the tray on the stove and took off the oven-mits. I looked at Cole's back. I couldn't tell what was going on his head. I didn't like it.

"Hey," I whispered and placed my hand on his shoulder. I couldn't think of what to say so instead I asked this, "Want to help with the dishes?"

Surprisingly, he nodded. So I walked to the sink and began washing. Cole would dry and put away the dishes. A silence had settled over us and I couldn't help the thoughts creeping.

_What did I do wrong? What even happened? One minute everything was gentle and the next was not. I wish he would just tell me what I did wrong and then tell me off so this torture would end!_

I was pulled out my thoughts when his voice entered my head.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, continuing to rub the dish he had in his hands dry.

"What?" I sputtered; my eyes immediately went to his face as I tried to examine what emotions were going on in him.

"I said I was sorry," He said louder this time. That didn't clear up my confusion.

"For what?" I asked softly. Almost afraid of the answer; like _for ever getting involved with someone like you _or something along those lines.

"For being like that," He growled. He put the plate on the counter and placed the towel in his hand down as well. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was trying to be gentle and not scare you. Then I go all crazed and after you said what you said! I'm a horrible person."

I looked at the soapy water I had been washing. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. He was blaming himself? And he had tried not to scare me? It was just too much.

So instead of saying anything, I reached my hand into the water and flicked it at Cole. It landed on his shirt and he looked at me shocked. I smiled at him and started giggling when suddenly he reached into the pot and flicked water back at me.

Before I knew what I'd started, we wearing making handfuls of water and throwing them at each other. I was laughing hysterically which would result in soapy water in my mouth occasionally. Then I grabbed the pot and dumped the whole thing on him. He was soaked and a look of shock was clear on his face. I dropped the pot back into the sink and began backing up.

"Well now you don't have to take a shower today," I tried to sound apologetic, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"That's true," He said slowly, "But neither will you!"

He grabbed faucet and started spraying me with it, effectively soaking me as well. I tried to block some of it, but that proved impossible.

"There!" He said triumphantly and turned off the faucet, "Now we match."

"I'm way more soaked than you!" I said accusingly. It was true. I was dripping while just the top half of him was soaked.

"Then how about a hug," He opened his arms and I eyed him suspiciously

Then I walked into the hug. It was wet, but for some reason Cole was always warm so it wasn't too bad.

"I'm sor-", He began when I cut him off.

"Don't be," I smiled up at him, "I'm not."

He smiled back down at me. It was genuine and sweet. Which was rare for Cole, but I liked it.

This time I raised myself on my toes and pressed my lips against his. And this time it was gentle and sweet.

* * *

**Alright well I thought that was good ending so I stopped it. I hope Cole wasn't too OOC. And the reason I made Monty so inexperienced is because she did lived in a pack all her life, was homeschooled, and had a paranoid mom. So sorry if you want some wild totally unrestrained wolf girl. That's not her in this department.**

**Also, I think I've pretty much figured out where this story is going to go and that this story is probably going to be around twenty or so chapters. So you have that to look forward to!**

**Well hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it was shorter than you expected. I was a little tired and running out of ideas. Hopefully I'll have more for the next update!**

**Alrighty, well until next time!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning! Never have nor ever will own Shiver or Linger!**

**Wow, I'm finally updating this. It feels like it's been forevers! I apologize if the long wait angered any one! Really I do :) ****Look at that smiley face! You can't be mad at that!**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say that I have no effin idea what Isabella's mom's name is. I've looked through the books, forums, blogs, everything. No one seems to know this woman's name! She probably doesn't have one. Therefore I'm going to give her one and if someone suddenly discovers the secret name I would appreciate being told.**

**Also, if anyone has any questions or a part of the plot suddenly doesn't make sense, let me know. Seriously if something's off I wanna know so I can fix it or explain something that doesn't make sense.**

**Oh! And for anyone who's reviewed, favorite, subscribed, alerted, or just read this story I'm giving you a virtual cookie! I wanted to give you my thanks and so enjoy your virtual cookie! Its chocolate chip :)**

**Well, enough of me! Story time, story time!**

**Enjoy!  


* * *

**

"Oh, come on!" I growled at the wire that refused to connect.

I was sitting on my bed with wires, chips, my laptop, and a hundred other technological crap surrounding me. After Cole and I had cleaned up the water mess and I'd finished my cookies, I had taken a shower and then started working on my current project. I was supposed to have gotten started awhile ago, but other things had gotten in my way. And I hadn't felt like it.

"I win!" I yelled victoriously when I got the wire into my laptop. I pressed a key and a program began processing the information.

Suddenly, the door opened and Cole strolled in. He was supposed to be working in the lab, but I guessed his work hadn't held his attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he leaned over to examine everything.

"That computer store in town needs the sensor device in their door fixed," I explained, "I told them I'd do any updating as well."

"Tech geek," He muttered, but I heard him.

"Hey! This pays the bills," I protested, "That I don't have."

"Okay," He laughed and I glared at him, "Beck wants everyone downstairs. I guess we need to have some sort of meeting."

"Alright," I sighed and closed my laptop.

"Doesn't that need to keep running?" Cole asked as he helped me off the bed, since it was covered.

"It is," I said, looking fondly at the laptop, "Charlie runs all the time, unless I turned him off.

"Charlie?" He asked skeptically.

"That's his name," I looked at him like he was idiot, "Normal laptops do pause their programs when you shut them, but Charlie is programmed to keep running."

"Sorry," He raised his hands in a defensive gesture, "I'm not a technical genius like someone."

"Shut up," I teased as we walked out of the room. He just laughed at me. Again.

* * *

"What the hell?" I questioned loudly.

This meeting was empty. I'm talking seriously empty.

I had been keeping track of people who were coming and going, but I hadn't realized that there was only Sam, Grace, Isabel, Cole, Isabel's mom, Beck, and I in the living room. I hadn't noticed that so many people had left.

"I believe you meant to ask why the house seems so empty." Beck corrected kindly.

"Yeah, that works too," I muttered before taking a seat between Isabel and Cole on one of the couches.

"As you may have realized," Beck began, looking pointedly at me for a moment, "The others have been going home. Or to just start their lives again."

He went silent and Sam seemed to take this as his que to say something.

"Everyone's whose left has taken a vile of the cure with them in case they come upon other wolves," Sam explained to the room.

"So they're all walking around with a vile of my blood?" I asked in astonishment, "I don't whether that's incredibly creepy or kind of awesome."

"Only you would say that," Cole rolled his eyes before putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Hold on a second," Isabel's mother said, who I had yet to be introduced to, and stood up from the stool she had been occupying, "Are you like what Jack had been?"

"I'm not," Isabel raised her hand, but lowered it at the looks on everyone's faces, "What? I'm not some nasty wolf that runs through the forest all day. Duh."

"We're not exactly what Jack had been," Beck began when I interrupted him.

"That's 'cause I cured everyone!" I shouted and then walked forward towards the stunned woman, "Monty Elaine, nice to finally be properly introduced."

"Melinda Culpeper," She said hesitantly, slowly shaking my extended hand.

"So," I announced before spinning back around to face the room, "Let's talk wolf."

* * *

**Okay, so this was originally going to be A LOT longer, but I ran out of time. I promise the next will be longer. I'm actually upset with myself over how short this is actually. It's under a thousand words! What the eff is that?**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed even though it was short. It was kind of a filler, actually.**

**So hope ya enjoyed!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning! I do not own Shiver or Linger!**

**Alrighty, well I'm back! Only for like, this update and maybe one for my other story if I have enough time.**

**Anywhos, so if you're wondering why I gave a name to her computer on the last story that is actually the name of my laptop. I felt he deserved a cameo in the story since I have been typing the story on him.**

**Okay, so to anyone who reviewed, read, subscribed, favorited, or anything else-d this story, I love you. I do, see - 3**

**RomanticFictionFreak****: I'm answering your review real quick just so I could clarify a point you brought up. I really didn't mean to make Monty a mary-sue. I swear! In fact the reason why I had her get caught in that bear trap was to decrease any mary-sueness that may have been building up. But she does know how to fight well because of hangin with her dad's pack. So yeah, thanks for the review!**

**Time for da story! (Insert victory shimmy here)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Melinda had listened to our tale. Isabel and Grace had explained everything that had to do with Jack. She had sat silent, but clutched tightly onto the bottom of the sweater she was wearing. Then, since she had asked why Grace was staying here Sam, Grace, Isabel, and Cole had explained her illness and then transformation. After Sam, Cole, Isabel, and I had filled in the conclusion of the story of when I entered their lives.

She sat there, silent. I was beginning to think we had sent her into shock. I looked at Isabel who was to my right since I had sat between her and Cole again. The irony of where I sat and the situation I had been in with them was enough to make me smile when I first realized it. Isabel, who was normally confident and stared right at the person she was talking to, was staring at her hands.

"Mrs. Culpeper, are you alright?" Beck asked the voice of calmness and reason.

"Melinda, please," She gave small sad smile to Beck, "If you'll all excuse me for a moment."

She quickly walked down the hall, but her voice had begun to shake at the end and I could smell the tears. I don't know if anyone else had developed the crazy smelling ability I had yet so I couldn't tell if the others smelt them as well.

"I'll be right back," Isabel muttered before leaving the direction that Melinda had.

"I feel guilty," I said quietly and laid my head on Cole's shoulder.

He placed his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"You need to stop feeling guilty about things you can't control," He muttered so just I heard. I doubted that though.

"Not possible," I whispered back and closed my eyes.

"I hate to do this now, but we have to go Monty," Grace said from her place beneath Sam's arm, "My parents are expecting us soon."

"And you can't bring the boy again because?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Because my parents and Sam didn't exactly end on a good note," She said soberly. I noticed the Sam's eyes were downcast. There were obviously bad memories from that experience.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go protect you from your parents," I opened and then rolled my eyes at her.

"Thanks," She smiled, "I think."

* * *

I hate waiting. Like really hate waiting. Especially when you feel like you're waiting for a giant storm to hit. And waiting in front of Grace's front door gave me that exact feeling. If I had been a wolf my fur would have bristled.

"So did you even tell them you were coming?" I asked. Grace hadn't rang the door bell or knocked yet.

"No," She chewed on her bottom lip, "They didn't even know where I was until I was cured and stupidly answered my cell phone when they called once. Apparently they had called once a day since I vanished to see if I actually answered. I haven't answered since."

"Well, I hope your parents like surprises," I muttered.

"They don't," She rang the door bell.

"Awesome," I muttered again before the door swung open and a woman in a stained smock stood before us.

She just stared at us before bursting into tears and grabbing Grace like life itself depended upon it. She muttered incoherently between sobs while Grace awkwardly patted her back. There seemed to be a lot of tension that Grace's mom hadn't picked up on yet. Finally, after like ten minutes Grace managed to pry the poor woman off her and I noticed a man standing behind the still sniffling woman.

"Mom, Dad, this is Monty," Grace gestured towards me and I gave a small wave.

Her mother wiped at her eyes. I expected her to say something along the lines of why she brought some random stranger to their reunion. Or something like that. What she said instead almost left me speechless. Almost.

"Well at least she's not Sam," She sniffed and Grace's face fell.

"Yeah at least I'm not a man," I said causing Grace to groan, her mother to smile, and her father to burst into laughter.

* * *

Ten extremely tense minutes later I found myself sitting at a table with Grace and her parents. Grace and I on one side with her parents on the other. Least to say, Grace scooted back from the table and I leaned back in my chair so that I balancing on the back two legs. They didn't outright say they thought I was strange, but the way her mother kept staring at my chair said it all.

"So where is Sam?" Her mother asked, attempting to be nonchalant. It didn't work.

"The place where I've been staying," Grace not exactly snapped, but it was pretty damn close.

"Also, where Cole, Isabel, Beck, Melinda, and I have been staying," I added, trying to do some damage control.

"You seem well," Her mom said calmly. Her father stayed silent, his hands gripping the table after Grace's first comment.

"Yeah, Sam and Cole helped with that," Grace replied. I didn't add in my part of any of the healing process.

Grace's mother went quiet and a silence enveloped in the kitchen. I had no idea where to go from here. I mean, I wanted Grace and her parents to be on good terms, but I had no idea on what to do in this situation.

"Grace," I nudged her in the ribs, "Why don't you tell them about what's been going on these past few months."

She gave me a strange look. I sighed and leaned close so only she could hear what I said.

"Except the whole wolf thing," I whispered.

She nodded and sighed. I had said I would come with her, but this was something Grace needed to do all on her own. It was time she told them the truth. Or part of the truth since she couldn't reveal the one giant secret.

"Where to begin…" She sighed and rubbed her temples.

I leaned back in my chair again. We were going to be a here a long time.

* * *

**Alright well, this is it for now. For realsies.**

**Okay, so ya know the drill no editing, which I really need to start doing. This literally had been half done sitting on my computer for like two weeks and then I was just bound and determined to get this up on ff. SO I DID!**

**Okay, so quick little thing I want to mention real quick. In case you were wondering how much longer this story is going I want to finish before ****Forever ****comes out which is like July. So that's my goal.**

**Alright well, until next time!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	13. Chapter 12

**Warning! I don't own Shiver or Linger!**

**I know what you're thinking… - "Fuck you seb, where have you been?"**

**And I've been really busy! I'm sorry! But I'm updating this because today I had an epiphany of holy shit I haven't updated this in FOREVER!**

**So that's the intro. Jeez I swore a lot in this one! Anyway here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

So I have discovered that trying to explain what's been going on the past few months without mentioning wolves is really friggin difficult. And boring. Really boring.

Finally I couldn't take anymore. I was about to lose what was left of my mind.

"Grace, just tell them," I sighed. She had been struggling with telling her parents. I had been no help either, of course.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" She snapped at me. Her parents' eyes widened a little as though they thought she was out of line.

"Might as well let the wolf out of the bag," I said and gave a half smile to her parents. They looked really confused.

"The expression is the let the cat out of the bag," Her dad corrected me. He said in a nice way, but he definitely thought I was crazy.

"Don't worry it'll make sense in a minute," I smiled at him and Grace sighed so I encouraged her a little, "Having them know will make you and Sam's lives a whole lot easier."

"I can't belive I'm about to say this," She sighed and looked at the ceiling before looking back at her parents, "Mom, Dad, I have this, well, disease where I turn into a wolf."

Silence. That immediately followed. And then her father began laughing. Hard.

"Come on, Grace!" He laughed, "If you're going to make something up you can do better than that!"

"Honey, did Sam put you up to this?" Her mom's hand began across the table towards Grace's. Grace pulled her hand back quickly and anger rolled off her in waves.

"I knew you would react like this!" She yelled before pushing back in her chair and standing up. She began pacing and yelling, "Why the hell would Sam put me up this? I tell you the truth of what has been happening in my life and you laugh in my face!"

"Grace you will not speak to us this way!" Her dad stopped laughing and was on his feet as well. I could tell where Grace got her ability to get angry quickly, "Now stopping with the lies!"

"I'm not lying!" She yelled back and stopped pacing facing down her father.

They stood there for a few moments just glaring at each other, willing the other to back down. Her mother had tears in her eyes and a hand pressed to her mouth. This was clearly going nowhere fast. That meant I had to take my clothes off.

"I could show you," I said and all eyes went to me, "You'll have to look away while I take off my clothes."

"There's no way-" Her father began when her mom silenced him.

"Let's just do it," She smiled at him, "Worst case scenario we have a crazy daughter and a naked girl in our house."

"Fine," He said after a few moments, "Let the girl strip."

* * *

They had closed their eyes and I had removed my clothes. It seemed I was naked a lot lately. Anyway, I had sat back down and was waiting to give them a signal. I wanted to try something.

"Alright open."

As soon as they opened I pushed backwards in my chair, changing as I did. I landed paws on the ground. It was pretty awesome, not gonna lie.

Her parents were silent. I just walked around a bit and then sat on my butt.

"Holy-" Her mom began when her dad finished.

"Shit!"

* * *

The drive back was a quiet one, but in a good way. I had changed back in another room and then returned back to the table. Grace had recounted the real story and her parents had listened and connected dots. There were plenty of 'that makes sense now!' moments.

We'd started sharing the funnier stories about changing. Mostly they were awkward stories of Grace and I accidentally changing in front of the guys when we'd come back from a run.

Grace's parents had agreed to her staying at Beck's since the pack was there and they figured it would be best for her. They had one condition of her starting to look at collages again. Turns out she had already started talking to some in the area. Apparently I did not pay enough attention.

"It feels nice to be able to talk about everything with them now," Grace said when we sat down with the others.

The rest had been uneasy with her parents knowing. Until I told them all to shut up and get over it. It's not like they were going to tell anyone.

"Monty, can I talk to you?" Cole suddenly said. He came into the kitchen where I was getting a glass of water.

"Sure," I put the glass down and followed him upstairs.

Isabel mouthed a question at me, but I just shrugged my shoulder at her. I had no idea what was going on.

We walked into my room and he closed the door. I was starting to get that ball of anxiety in my stomach that you get when you know something is about to go bad very quickly. I didn't like it.

"I talked to my dad today," He was facing me with his hands in his pockets, "He was happy to hear from me surprisingly."

"That's fantastic!" I felt like a ton of weight went off my shoulders, "What'd he say?"

"Well, one of his friend's was visiting actually," He ran a hand through his hair, "He's looking for an experienced piano player and my dad mentioned my musical past."

"And?" I felt like he was dragging this out.

"He wants to meet me," He looked like he was waiting for an explosion.

"That's great!" I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back tightly before releasing me, "When are you going to meet him?"

I expected a couple months.

"A week."

That was a punch to the gut.

"That's really soon," I felt myself backing up.

"Monty, I want, no, have to do this," He reached his hand out towards me, "I'm sorry."

"No, you need this. I just-" I felt like all the air had left me, "I just gotta go."

I turned and ran from the room, only pausing to open the door. Then I flew down the stairs and towards the door.

"Monty where are you going?" I heard Isabel call as I made my way out the door.

I didn't stop. I kept going until I heard paws hitting the dirt. I was in a full blown run.

I still wished that I could lose human thoughts when I was a wolf.

I couldn't. So I ran.

* * *

I'm not sure when I got to Thomas Culpeper's house. I just knew that I was suddenly staring into his house from the woods in his backyard.

I didn't know what had brought me here.

_This is stupid_, I thought to myself, _go home._

I was just about to listen to that voice in my head when I heard something behind me. I had definitely not been paying attention to my surroundings.

"Came right to me," The low voice said before the sound of a gunshot went off.

The dirt beside me exploded and I took off. I ran as fast as my legs could go. All I could think of was getting back to the house. If I made it to the house I'd be safe.

Another explosion, but this one was right behind me. He was getting closer. Every second felt like forever and my legs were already tired from running earlier.

Fire burned across my side before the dirt next to me exploded. Pain exploded in my side. I let out and yelp.

I wasn't going to make it. I could feel all my energy leaving me.

Suddenly I saw a light ahead. Isabel was standing at the back door, looking out at the forest. She must have seen because hers eyes widened before I launched myself through the door.

I changed and managed to grab a blanket that I threw over me as I skidded across the hard wood floor.

"Shit! You're bleeding!" Isabel was practically screaming.

"Close the door!" I yelled, but it sounded too light. Like I had no air in me.

She slammed it shut and I let out a sigh of relief.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you enjoyed this. I started getting through writer's block towards the end there so I hope it got better.**

**Also, I think that Both may be reaching it's conclusion soon. So get ready!**

**Anways, hope ya enjoyed!  
**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	14. Chapter 13

**Warning! I don't own Shiver or Linger! I swear!**

**Anyway, as I was brushing my teeth my writer's block dissipated! Therefore prepare for the wrap up of ****Both****. Not in this chapter though. I'm trying to stretch it out a couple more.**

**Also, I need to stop writing late night. Makes me tired in the morning!**

**On to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Holy shit!" I gasped and sat up. This was a terrible idea though since it made my head swim and my eye sight go loopy.

"Easy, you're in the basement," I heard Isabel's voice and felt her hand push me back down onto the bed I must have been laying on.

I groaned and waited for my eyesight to come back. I rubbed my face before looking around at my surroundings. I was indeed in the basement, lying on a bed. Cole was passed out in a chair beside me. Isabel was sitting in a chair on the other side of me. I noticed I was hooked up to liquids and that from the tops of my belly button to my shoulders was wrapped tightly. And I mean tightly.

"Ugh, what happened?" I felt a slight flash of pain in my side that answered my question, "Oh yeah. I got shot."

"Idiot, the bullet just grazed your side," Isabel sighed and gestured to Cole, "Pansy here felt the need to way overdo your bandages. You're probably already healed!"

She was right of course. I wasn't going to admit that though.

"Here," She shoved a shirt I immediately recognized as one of Cole's and a bra into my hands, "Change. It's too fucking weird seeing you wrapped up like that."

"Someone's grouchy," I mumbled, but did as she said. I unwrapped before putting on the clothes. It did feel nice to breathe again.

"Sorry, it's just kind of difficult watching a friend almost get killed cause of my dad," She sighed and looked at Cole, "He really cares about you, you know."

"I think your dad hates me actually," I said in an attempt to make a joke. The glare I received put me into a somber mood though, "Yeah I know."

"I think he might actually love you," She sat back in her chair and sighed, "How do you feel though?"

"Unfortunately I feel the same way," I moved some hair that was getting in his eyes, "I don't see why he likes me though. I'm just a big ball of crazy."

"I think that's why," At me confused look she elaborated, "I'm an angry bitch that calls it like it is, but you're an aggressive crazy chick that calls it like it is. He likes it more. Besides when I found out who he really was, I think he saw me as a fan girl. When you found out though, you totally dissed his band. Probably made him totally want you."

I laughed, but stopped when I noticed Cole beginning to stir. He stopped though and settled back into his sleep.

"So what happened to your dad after I passed out?" I moved my eyes form Cole to Isabel who looked really smug.

"Beck threatened to call the cops if he didn't get off his property. He never saw you run inside," The smirk on her face disappeared though and was replaced with a look that looked like she had smelled shit, "I think my mom and Beck have a thing."

"Gross," My nose crinkled up at that, "Isn't she still married?"

"Oh, get this. My mom informed me that her and my dad actually signed divorce papers and finalized it a couple of weeks ago," She rolled her eyes, "They had been waiting for the right time to tell me is what she said. Fucking fantastic time."

A silence settled over after that, but it wasn't awkward. Isabel sat glaring at her nails and I inspected the new scar on my side. I felt like Isabel had more to say, but she didn't want to. Or was afraid to.

"I know he's leaving, by the way," She finally said, "He told us right after you left."

I sighed and leaned my head back so it was resting against the headboard.

"Are you going to let him leave?"

That did it.

"Yeah I am," As much as it hurt to say, it was the truth, "I can't hold him back. Not from this."

"He's changed cause of you," Isabel said quietly, "What'll you do when he leaves?"

"A technology company asked me to work for them," I smiled at her surprised expression, "I was going to work from here, but I think that now I'll take them up on their offer to move me to the city where they are."

"We'll miss you," She said even quieter.

"I'll visit!" I hit her on the top of the head, "You're a total dumbass sometimes you know that!"

"Looks like I missed something good," Cole's groggy voice made both of us laugh, "What?"

"We were just talking about you," Isabel chirped.

"Don't worry," I winked at him, "It wasn't anything too reputation damaging."

"Should have stayed asleep," He groaned and dropped his head back onto the bed.

Laughter filled the room. It was lovely.

* * *

The week passed by quickly. Sometimes I feel like life can drag on and on, but other times it's like someone snapping their fingers. This was definitely someone snapping their fingers.

It was Cole's last night and our little group was celebrating. Cole was celebrating his big meeting, Grace was celebrating getting accepted to the college she applied to, Sam to getting an apartment near said college for Grace and him, and me for my new job and new place into which I was moving into in a month.

It was both adorable and sickening how Beck and Isabel's mom were acting. They would flirt like high schoolers and then stand next to each other and it was like the tips of fingertips could not stop touching. Both an utterly adorable moment and vomit worthy one too.

I had something planned. It was making my heart pound extremely fast as the celebration came to an end. We all said goodnight and made our way to our rooms. Cole was till staying in mine, claiming he was too lazy to get his shit out of it and that was why he stayed in there. And no nothing ever 'happened' on there.

Until tonight, that is.

Cole and I were walking towards the door, when I spun to face him suddenly.

"Wow, Monty what up?" He gave a cocky half smile and I took a giant breath.

"I love you," I said quickly.

He stopped cold and just stared at me. Immediately panic seared throughout me. Then the most awesome thing happened. He pressed his lips against mine. I think he meant it to be simple and sweet, but I deepened it. Suddenly my back was against the door.

"I love you too," He whispered in my ear and then pulled back to look me in the eyes, "But why tell me now?"

"Because it's your last night," I saw him began to protest and continued quickly, "And I wanted to give you something."

He immediately looked confused. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," I opened the door and pulled him inside.

* * *

The next morning the car came for Cole. His dad had sent it apparently.

I was dressed in pajama shorts and one of his shirts. He was putting luggage in the car and I was standing with the others watching. It felt weird to watch him leave, but he wasn't going to be gone forever. He was going to visit. And often.

He walked over to everyone to say goodbye. I was last.

"You're not getting this shirt back," He smiled at my attempt at humor.

"I know," He was silent.

It was quiet and I was on the verge of tears. So I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as close as possible.

"Be good Mister Big Shot," I whispered in his ear.

"I will," His arms closed around me, "Don't get shot anymore."

"One time occurrence," I laughed, but choked a little on the sob building in my throat.

"Better be," I could hear the smile in his voice. He pulled back to look at me, "I lo-"

"Don't say it," I said and seeing his expression continued, "It'll sound like goodbye if you do."

I let go of him and stepped out of his embrace. He nodded and got into the car.

"Don't get used to the calm, cause I'll be back soon!" He yelled out the window as the car started.

And then it drove away.

I couldn't help the empty feeling that filled me as I watched it go.

* * *

**Got a little depressing towards the end there, sorry. So if you wanted a lemon I'm sorry, but I'm not good at writing them. And I wanted to keep the story T. Sorry if you were not prepared for that little insinuating there. I was originally going to put that in the next chapter, but then decided to just put it in this one while I was writing!**

**Alright well I'm going to bed now!**

**NO EDITING!WOOO!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	15. Final Chapter

**Warning! I don't own Shiver or Linger!**

**Okay so some of you may have thought that the last chapter was the last one. I'm really sorry if I was misleading, but this is actually the last chapter.**

**I'm really sad to see the end of ****Both****. I had actually originally planned to try and make it 20 chapters, but it didn't seem right. I mean ****Forever**** is coming out and ****Both**** just seemed to be telling me it was time to end the story.**

**I hope that as you read ****Forever**** you think of Monty. And I hope you come back to reread this crazy adventure we've been on.**

**I'M NOT GONNA CRY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Life has a funny way of never working out the way I want it to.

Cole left and within a month he sent news of how great he doing. He was playing classical music on a piano for theatres full of people. It was the opposite of his old life. He loved it.

Sam was still doing his musical thing and Grace was still attending school. They visit enough to not be missed that much.

Isabel found someone. A guy who is perfect for her. He dotes on her and is patient, but he also speaks his mind. Plus he's amazing at calming Isabel down from a bitch fit. Isabel was still at Beck's and her guy, Dave, practically lived there with her. I have no idea what Isabel did, but she managed to make her own money and still be at the house way too much.

I did move out and went to work for the company. A couple months later though, I was back. I moved back in with Beck. I still work for the company, just from home.

So a year and a half later, and I was exactly where I had been. Only with something extra.

* * *

"Monty!" Isabel yelled. She was sitting on the couch. I was in the kitchen, "Food!"

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled back before walking over to sit by her on the couch, "Here!"

I handed her one of the sandwiches I had made and she dug in. I reached down to pull someone into my lap. Babbling ensued.

"Sarah, what are saying?" Isabel whispered to the little girl in my lap.

Sarah was eight months old. She was my daughter. And Cole's. He didn't know that. I found out I was pregnant the first month in my new apartment. So I moved back. I knew I would need help. And I missed my family.

I had meant to tell Cole. When he had called a few weeks after I found out I almost told him. Then he told me about how busy he was, but how much he loved it. And I couldn't. Then he stopped calling. There were no visits. Cole had disappeared. Isabel kept her eye on the news and there were lots of stories about his accomplishments, but he was gone from our lives.

"She just gurgles and babbles at me," I took a bite as Sarah continued to point and gurgle, "When are Sam and Grace getting here?"

"Soon," Isabel took Sarah into her lap, "Aunty Isabel understands you."

"Aunty Isabel is full of bull-" Isabel's hand stopped my words.

"Don't swear in front of the baby!" Isabel covered said baby's little ears.

I just laughed, because if my baby's first words were bull shit that would be hilarious. Besides Sarah wouldn't be talking for awhile now so I wasn't that worried.

Dave came into the room with a quizzical look on his face. At first I couldn't believe when Isabel brought a guy named Dave home. Honestly, I didn't think he would last long. He had proved me wrong though by staying with her since I was sixth months. Dave had short black hair that kind of looked like Superman's. He was also my age and attending the community college in town. He was a good guy.

"Sometimes I feel like you two reverse roles," He muttered and sat down on the other side of Isabel. This caused me to scoot down to make room for him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I jumped up and grabbed Sarah. I placed her on my hip and she quickly became fascinated with my hair.

"Time to go greet," I smiled at the two and walked to the door.

As I neared the door I adjusted Sarah. She was small for her age, but I guess I should be glad since it meant carrying her around was easier.

I opened the door. And felt my heart stop.

"Cole?"

"Hey, long time no see," He smiled like his usual cocky self and stepped inside.

"Nice place Cole," A woman's voice came from behind him. Then a perfectly manicured hand wrapped around his arm as a woman stepped beside him.

I disliked her the minute she stepped inside. She had long red hair that had been pulled into a ponytail. Her green eyes were covered in a lot of eyeliner and she had some fake lashes going on. She wore a black tank top with a gray sweater and a short grey pencil skirt. She also had black heels that made her much taller than me.

I felt super under dressed in my white oversized shirt I had slept in and my jeans that Sarah had stained with finger paint earlier. My hair that was in a messy bun probably didn't help my look either.

"Wow, babysitting Monty?" Cole asked and looked closer to examine Sarah.

"Um, not exactly," Sarah had buried her face into me when I opened the door. As long as he didn't see her eyes, I would be fine.

Then of course, life's bitch.

Sarah turned to examine the people in front of her and she looked at Cole with his green eyes. Realization dawned on his face. I cursed whatever fates loved to make my life more difficult.

"What a cute little thing!" The woman exclaimed in a clearly fake excited voice, "Is she yours?"

"Yeah," I tried to smile, "She gets her blond from me."

It was true. Sarah had inherited my near white blonde hair.

"Well," The woman clapped her hands together, "You're a young mom. I wish you luck."

I felt my jaw hang open a bit, not sure what to do. If I didn't have Sarah in my arms I would've socked her.

I was worried about Cole who had gone completely silent. He was also looking slightly pale. Thankfully, the door opened. Sam and Grace were here and were offering a distraction.

"Sarah!" Grace squealed as she pressed forward to grab her, "I missed you!"

Grace had come to adore Sarah, but so had everyone else. Only Grace and Sam weren't around as much as the other's so they especially got excited to see her. Sam also liked to sing to her. It was weird, but did put her to sleep sometimes.

"Hey Monty," Sam gave me hug before turning to Cole. Sam had decided to put Cole back on his bad list since I had gotten pregnant. I had tried to tell him it wasn't Cole's fault, but he wouldn't listen, "Cole."

"Hey Sam," Cole seemed too distracted still to acknowledge the coldness in Sam's voice.

"Hello, I'm Whitney," The woman stuck her hand out to Sam. She had a sly smile that didn't sit well with me, "I'm Cole's manager."

Silence ensued in the hallway. It was getting uncomfortable and Cole was staring at me. Then Sarah began babbling in Grace's arms and pointing at me.

"You want Mom, don't you?" Grace laughed and handed Sarah back to me. She was still babbling, but she wasn't pointing at anything anymore.

"Are you just going to stand in the hall or come inside?" Isabel called from her spot way down at the hall. Dave was next to her, looking slightly apologetic.

* * *

Sometime later everyone was settled into the kitchen and the living room. Cole hadn't spoken to me yet, but I could feel him staring at me. I tried to distract myself by playing on the floor in the living room with Sarah and Isabel. It wasn't working though and I wasn't surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" Cole was standing behind me. I felt my stomach drop.

"Yeah, of course," I stood up and brushed off the pieces of paper that Sarah had been shredding into my lap. It was highly entertaining for her.

He led me upstairs to the room we once shared. Now it had a crib and changing table in it. Along with toys scattered all over. It had exploded in baby things, basically.

He closed the door and looked at the wall instead of me. I felt like a kid who was caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His gaze moved to me and I wished he hadn't. The pain was too much.

"I-I couldn't," It was the only answer I had.

"How old is she?" He was remaining oddly calm.

"Eight months," This seemed to set him off.

"She's almost a year old!" His voice was rising steadily, "You were going to let my daughter grow up without ever letting me know she even existed!"

"I wanted to tell you!" I could hear the sob in my voice I was trying to hold back, "I did."

"Then why didn't you!" He flat out yelled, but then his voice dropped again, "If I had know-"

"That's why I didn't tell you!" This time it was me yelling, "I didn't want her to be the reason you gave everything up! Hell, I didn't want me or her to be the reason that one day you looked back and regretted everything!"

He was silent, just looking at me. Anger and hurt both clear on his face. I remember the look of love that had been there when he left. When he had stopped contacting us I had honestly thought I would raise Sarah without telling Cole. I had never expected this.

I heard a cry downstairs and pushed past Cole to the door. I opened it and without looking at him said one last thing I probably shouldn't have.

"Besides, you seem much happier with Whitney."

I left and was down the stairs as fast as possible. I just couldn't stay up there, but then at the bottom of the stairs I felt a hand grab my wrist, stopping me.

"There's nothing going on between Whitney and me!" He whispered fiercely. There was a new look in his eyes.

"Maybe not in your eyes!" I whispered back and jerked out of his hold.

As if she knew we were speaking about Whitney came down the hall. When she set her eyes on Cole another of those sly smiles came onto her face.

"Hey Babe," She put her arm around his waist and he immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He put distance between them by coming closer to me.

"Enough pretending," She rolled her eyes, "I know that this is the girl you're always talking about. And I know who that baby's father is."

I glared at her. She was like a snake and as a wolf she made my fur bristle.

"And let me tell you two this," She stepped closer to me, trying to intimidate me, "He can stay and you two can play family, but his career will be gone. Or we can ignore that he ever found out about her. You can stay here and happily play with paint and Cole will go off to have everything he ever wanted."

I growled and lunged forward. I wanted to punch her! I wanted to so bad! However I found arms around my waist holding me back.

"You can let her go Cole," She flipped her hair back, "She won't actually do anything to me."

"Yeah, let me go!" I struggled in his grip, "I'm not gonna do anything!"

"Bullshit!" He spun around and placed me down. Then he turned back to his manager, "Leave."

There was silence for a second and then a smug smile burst onto my face.

"What?" She shrieked.

"I said to leave," Cole crossed his arms over his chest, "I choose her and Sarah."

"You are nothing without me!" She jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Actually I think that's the other way around," He opened the front door, "Besides all my songs were inspired by her. I'll be fine."

She huffed before walking out the door. I couldn't stop smiling.

"So I'm your inspiration, am I?" I looked up at him as he turned around.

"Maybe," He smiled looking down at me, "Marry me."

"No," His eyes widened and I just smiled, "I may be ready to be a mom, but I'm no housewife yet."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Then he suddenly grabbed me and spun me around.

"I should have seen that coming," He said and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Um, excuse me," Isabel's voice got both our attention, "But your baby wants you."

Sarah's hands were reaching for us and her eyes were red from crying. I grabbed her and she was between us. She couldn't stop staring at Cole. Isabel laughed at us before walking back to the others.

"So what happens now?" He asked as he gently placed a hand on the small amount of hair on her head.

"Well, whatever we want," He raised an eyebrow at that, "But whatever storm comes, we can handle."

"Well duh," He gave a cocky smirk and I hit his chest.

Then he grabbed my chin gently and placed his lips on mine.

Yeah, life never goes the way I plan it.

Sometimes, that's perfectly fine with me though.

* * *

**So that's the end! I hope you enjoyed my tale and that the ending was happy. I literally spent hours writing this chapter cause I just didn't to end it. I also hope you aren't upset with that I updated it last night and now again. I just felt it was time to end the story.**

**Well, I hope you had fun on this adventure and come back to visit!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. In true fashion I did not edit this! Also, I invite you to perhaps check out other stories of mine so that this is not goodbye! And I have a poll going on that involves ****Both**** if you want to check that out!**


End file.
